The Woman in his Bed
by Marie-Moxley
Summary: Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett stood in the door way to his bedroom watching the woman in his bed sleeping, a peaceful look on her face and her perfectly shaped lips curved into a small smile. He knows no one is perfect but Violet McGarrett, formally Greyson, is damn near perfect to him. Steve/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0. I only own any original characters I come up with.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** So I have recently gotten into the remake of Hawaii Five-0, I'm only half way through season two, but I couldn't get the idea for this story out of my head. ALSO I have a tendency not to follow a TV show's storyline but I do incorporate what I can into my fanfic. After the extremely short prologue we will be following Steve and my OC Violet's journey to how they fell in love. I will try to update weekly. It's my first attempt at writing a fanfic for this show so please go easy on me.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett stood in the door way to his bedroom watching the woman in his bed sleeping, a peaceful look on her face and her perfectly shaped lips curved into a small smile letting him know she was having a good dream. It made a difference from her waking up from a whacked out dream in the middle of the night. He would've never believed that pregnancy could cause some weird and whacky dreams if someone told him before he and the woman in his bed found out she was pregnant.

Steve couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She was so filled with love and never really let anything get her too down despite the horrific scenes they saw with each case they worked on. She is well respected as a person and as a detective. Being committed, loyal, observant, caring and a whole bunch of other traits that made her a great detective, made her an even better human being. Steve always told himself he didn't deserve her and some of the stuff he put her through. He knows no one is perfect but Violet Jane Marie McGarrett, formally Greyson, with her infectious personality, her patience (because sometimes she needed it being married to him) and her inner and outer beauty, she was damn near perfect to him.

He couldn't help but smile reminiscing about the day they'd met five years ago and everything they'd been through to get to this point in their relationship and lives.


	2. Chapter 01 - A New Recruit

**Because I know the prologue more than likely won't get any reviews because it's short and not really worth reviewing [thanks to those who do] I decided to post the first chapter. I apologize now if I get anything wrong but like I said I've only seen season one and some of season two and I don't really follow storylines in the show. Please remember this is my first time writing a H50 fanfic. Hope you all like this and leave a review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01 - A New Recruit.**

Steve was almost back to the parking lot at the end of the track he ran every morning before getting ready for work when he noticed a highly frustrated woman kicking one of the back tires on her car. Being as observant as he is he noticed the tire was flat and was most likely the cause of the woman's frustration.

"Is everything okay?" He asked making his way towards her.

The woman looked at him, her hands on her hips. She let out a loud sigh before answering him. "I'm meant to be heading home to get ready for my first day at my new job but somehow I have ended up with a flat tire and I can't change it on my own."

Steve gave her a once over. The woman couldn't be any taller than five foot four. She wasn't stick thin and she wasn't chubby or fat. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Her hair was a dark blonde, almost brown color and reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a greyish blue with a flicker of hazel near the pupils. Her dark eyelashes were long and made her eyes stand out even more.

"I can change it for you." He found himself saying even though he knew it would also make him late for work. He and his newly formed Five-O task force were meant to be meeting a new member that was joining the team at the request of Governor Jameson.

"You don't mind?" she asked a little unsure. "I don't want to make you late if you have to get to work or whatever."

"I don't mind." He said throwing her one of his best smiles. "Besides I'm the boss and can be a few minutes late because I was helping a beautiful lady."

Steve could feel his smile grow when he noticed the woman's cheeks redden from his compliment. She quickly looked away from him as she moved towards her boot, popping it open.

His pulled the spare tire out of the boot along with the jack so he could raise the back of the car to change the tire. Standing closer to her, even for only a few seconds, he got a closer look at her. He noticed a light layer of freckles covering her nose and cheeks.

Once her tire was fixed, she thanked him as he placed her the car jack back into the boot along with the tire. "Thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome." He looked at his watch seeing he was going to be around thirty minutes late for work. "I should get going, I still have to get home and have a shower before going to work."

"Yeah me too." She smiled. "Thanks again."

"It was no problem." He started towards his truck when he stopped and turned back to face her. She was about to get in her car when he stopped her. "I uh… I never got your name."

"It's Violet." She smiled again as she held her hand out towards him.

"Steve." He smiled back at her shaking her hand. As soon as their skin touched the both of them felt an instant warmth and a spark shoot up their arm. Neither of them could explain what had just happened and wondered if the other had felt what they had. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Steve."

After bidding each other goodbye, Steve and Violet both went their separate ways.

-x-

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I had a flat tire this morning" Violet Greyson apologized profusely as she walked up the steps, meeting Governor Jameson at the front doors of the building her new job was at. "It's definitely not the first impression I want to be making."

"Don't worry about it, sometimes these things happen." Jameson greeted her with a friendly smile.

The Jameson and Greyson families had been family friends since before Violet was born. As a favor to Violet's father, Jameson had gotten Violet's transfer to HPD accepted and pushed through so she could get back to Hawaii quicker than it would've normally taken. But instead of HPD, Jameson thought the young woman's skills would be better suited with Hawaii's newest task force.

The two women walked into the building and got into the elevator. Violet could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. She was extremely nervous about starting her new job. Jameson had filled her on about what Five-O did, what they were for and how it all worked. She'd been filled in about the man that runs the task force and told he is a Navy SEAL who transferred to the reserves so he could run Five-O.

Stepping off the elevator, Violet's butterflies intensified with every step she took towards the glass doors that led to Five-O's headquarters.

Following behind Jameson, they walked into the large open space with a large table in the middle of the room. Standing around the table there was a woman and two men. They stopped what they were talking about and turned their attention to her and the Governor. She felt her cheeks slightly redden as they gave her a once over. Her face soon turned to shock when she saw a familiar face walk into the large area. She could see he was just as surprised as she was, both of them thinking they wouldn't see each other again this soon or at all.

"I would like to introduce you to your newest team member, Detective Violet Greyson." The Governor's voice pulled her back to reality. "Her transfer home to Hawaii has been completed and with her record and skills I thought she'd be a perfect addition to Five-O."

She gave the small group a shy smile and wave.

"Now, I have to get back to the office, I'm sure you guys will have no trouble in introducing yourselves and making her feel welcomed." Jameson continued before turning on her heels and left the building.

Steve was the first to step forward, holding his hand out to Violet. She found his smile infectious and smiled back at him. "It's good to see you again, Detective Greyson."

"You too. I'm guessing you're the Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett Jameson's been telling me about." She shook his hand for the second time this morning and felt that same spark and warmth from earlier in the morning. Her cheeks slightly flushed. She was slightly embarrassed that the first time she'd met her boss she'd been wearing short running shorts and a tank top, and was sweaty and taking her frustrations out on her cars back wheel. "If I'd known I would have made a better first impression back at the car park."

"I don't think there was anything wrong with it, Detective." He smiled. Both of them could feel his team's confused looks going between them.

"Please call me Violet, Commander." she told him. Steve opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off.

"It seems my partner has forgotten we exists but if a beautiful woman such as yourself was standing in front of me I'd forget about everyone else too." A short blonde man stepped forward holding his hand out towards Violet. His three co-workers to rolled their eyes at him. "Detective Daniel Williams but you can call me Danny."

"Violet," she said shaking his hand unfazed by his flirty nature. "I'm guessing you're the cop from the mainland?"

"Did the tie give it away?" He asked, sarcasm clear in his voice. Violet got the feeling he got a lot of flak for being from the mainland.

"And your Jersey accent." She said. "But yeah, your tie also gave it away. No one wears a tie in Hawaii."

"So I've been told." Danny grumbled as he turned back to the table.

"I'm Chin Ho Kelly," a good-looking Asian man stepped forward shaking her hand. He was tall but not as tall as Steve. "This is my cousin, Kono Kalakaua."

"It's nice to meet you." The woman said coming around the table to shake Violet's hand. She was very beautiful. From the vibe Violet got from her, she had a feeling her and Kono would become fast friends.

"It's nice to meet you too." Violet smiled shyly and glanced at them all. "It's nice to meet all of you." Her eyes lingered on Steve a little longer than they should have.

"So, how is it that you and Steve already know each other?" The short blonde detective asked turning his attention from the piece of paper in his hand back to her..

"He helped me out this morning." Was her simple reply. The look on Danny's face told her he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"She was parked at the track where I run every morning, she had a flat tire so I changed it for her." Steve frowned at his partner.

"Thanks again for that." She said throwing him a small smile. He returned her smile before moving to the computerized table in the center of the room.

Danny, Chin and Kono turned back to it while Violet moved to stand next to Steve. She listened to each person intently as they spoke, filling her in on the case they were currently working on.


	3. Chapter 02 - Night Out

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02 - Night Out.**

Violet was fitting in nicely with Five-O. She'd been working with them for a week now and in that week she'd worked with all of them. She observed how each of them worked and they observed how she worked. She mainly worked with Steve and she enjoyed it despite his sense for danger but she didn't expect anything less from a Navy SEAL. Her oldest brother is a SEAL, he lived for the danger and adventure along with the brotherhood and protecting his country. She expected Steve to be the same.

"You got any plans for the weekend?" Steve asked as she handed him her paperwork from the case. They managed to close the case they'd been working on when she started. It was actually her that found the lead that led to them making an arrest.

"Kono and I are going out for drinks tonight. She said it's like a get to know the other woman on the team thing. Us girls need to stick together, right?" she joked.

Violet knew Steve, Danny and Chin had no problem with her and Kono being on their team. The guys treated them as equals. Having Violet and Kono there was actually an asset. There were things they could do that he, Chin and/or Danny couldn't do.

"Right. Any plans other plans?"

"Not yet." She said. "Do you have any plans?

"I was thinking of having a barbeque, invite you and the others over. It can be like a welcome to the team thing."

"If you decide to just call or text me what time it is, your address and if you want me to bring anything, and I'll be there." She grabbed a pen and piece of paper, wrote down her home phone number and handed it to him. "It's the number to my home phone in case you can't, for some unknown reason, get me on my cell phone."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He said taking the piece of paper and looked at it before putting it his shirt pocket.

"Okay," She said giving him a small smile. "Is there anything else I need to do before I leave?"

"No, once the paper work is done, that's usually it until the next call."

"Alright, I might see you tomorrow night then," she said, smiling a little more. She turned around to walk out of his office when she heard him speak.

"Have a good night with Kono."

"I'm sure I will." She said walking out the door leaving the office.

**-x-**

Steve didn't leave Five-O headquarters for another hour. He'd gone through the last of the paper work and pulled out the file he had on Violet Greyson. Her file didn't say much and he saw he has nothing to worry about when it came to her working with him and his team but he was curious to why Governor Jameson pushed her transfer through. He didn't know if it was because the Grayson family were close to hers. They were practically family but Jameson was a by the book woman. She wouldn't push something like this through even for someone that was practically family without a major reason.

He likes working Violet, she was proving to be a great asset to his team. He never took well to new comers, not knowing whether to trust them or not but with Violet, she was different. He could tell she was being honest with him all the time, she followed orders and even if she gave him a questioning look she didn't question him verbally. She gave him no reason to why he couldn't trust her but he did want to know why she had her transfer from the mainland pushed through.

Unlocking the front door to the house his father left him, he thought of having an early night. After having a quick shower, he grabbed a few bits and pieces out of the refrigerator and made himself something to eat. He grabbed a bottle of beer and took his plate of food into the living room and turned on the television.

Instead of paying attention to the rerun of some TV show he really wasn't that interested in watching, his mind was on Violet. He didn't just want to know about her transfer, he found himself wanting to know everything about the blue-eyed blonde. That was exactly what he was going to do.

**-x-**

Violet walked into the beach front bar and spotted Kono almost immediately sitting on one of the stools at the bar. Kono saw her and waved her over. She walked over to Kono and was surprised when the young Hawaiian native pulled her into a hug, greeting her as if they'd been friends for years, not co-workers for a week.

"You look great!" Kono exclaimed when she let Violet go.

Instead of wearing a pair of jeans, a tank top and a button up shirt, Violet had opted for a nice casual purple dress that hugged her figure nicely. It wasn't too tight or too loose and the bottom stopped just above her knees. It made her look slightly taller than what she is. She accessorized it with a black belt, two sterling silver bracelets, her watch and the necklace she wore all the time. It was a simple white gold chain with a little black stone that was carved into a rose. She'd inherited it from her grandmother after she passed away five years ago. She was carrying her black handbag, it being the only handbag she owns. She wore black strappy heels that made her an inch or two taller.

"Thanks." Violet blushed at her compliment. "You look great too."

Kono was also wearing a dress but her dress was blue like the ocean and sky on a good day and stopped at her knees. She wore the same amount of jewellery as Violet and had a matching clutch to go with her dress. It was different to what Violet was had seen her in during work hours. Tonight was the first time she'd seen Kono outside of work hours.

"First round is on me so what would you like to drink?" Kono asked turning back to the bar.

"I'll have a Blue Hawaiian." she said without thinking about it. She hadn't had a Blue Hawaiian since she and a few of her fellow rookies had gone out for celebratory drinks after graduating from the police academy. "I haven't had one of those in a few years."

"They make them the best here." Kono smiled and ordered two when the bartender came over.

Once they were handed their drinks they found an empty table out on the patio looking out towards the beach. The sun had not long set but the scenery was just as beautiful as it was during the day.

"So what brought you back to Hawaii?" Kono asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Mainly family." It was partly true. She did come back home because she wanted to be closer to her family that still resided in Hawaii. But there was another reason. A reason she didn't want anyone knowing about, not yet anyway. "My parents are still here and two out of three of my brothers live here with their little families."

"Where's your other brother?" Kono asked curious.

"When he's not away on missions with the SEAL's, he, his wife and their two kids live in Washington near the naval base.

"You have a Navy SEAL as a brother?" she asked surprised. "Working with Steve must remind you of him."

Violet laughed. "They're actually similar, it's quite scary. Steve seems to have that tough guy on the outside persona which my brother and his SEAL friends seem to have too."

"Must be a SEAL thing." Kono laughed also. Violet agreed. "So are you youngest, oldest or the dreaded middle child?" She asked moving on from the Navy SEAL's but still keeping it about Violet's family.

"I'm the baby and the only girl." Violet answered.

"I bet your mom was glad she had a girl after three boys." Kono smiled.

"She was until I started getting into the things my brothers were into. She hated when I'd come in all dirty and covered in mud and sand. I would have bruises from playing to roughly. She really, really hated it." Violet was laughing again. "She's a little happier now that I wear dresses and act more like a girl."

"From what I've seen so far, you can still keep up with the guys."

"Mom blames my brothers for that." She smiled. "I keep telling her she should have had more girls." She added making Kono laugh again.

**-x-**

After three hours at the bar, drinking a few too many cocktails and getting to know each other a little better, Violet was starting to feel the week catching up on her. She looked at her watch seeing it was just after 11PM.

"Hey Kono," She said grabbing her new friends attention away from the man she was chatting up. "I'm gonna head home and get into bed. I'm exhausted."

"Okay, babe. Thanks for coming out tonight, it's been fun." A tipsy Kono pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me out, it has been fun," she agreed with Kono as she let her go. "We'll have to do it again some other weekend."

"Definitely!" The Hawaiian said a little too enthusiastically.

"Stay safe okay," Violet told her slinging her handbag over her shoulder. When Kono nodded, Violet left the bar, calling a taxi to go home.

* * *

** Sorry if this chapter is a bit jumpy. I'm trying to give you an insight to how Violet and the others will get along, mainly out of work. So far, I know it's only Steve and Kono but it's who she will be closest too. She'll have more of an interaction with Danny and Chin in the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 03 - Welcome to Five-O

**CHAPTER 03 - Welcome to Five-O**

Violet nervously knocked on the front door to Steve's house. She didn't know why she suddenly felt nervous. She wasn't like this when they were at work and she'd spent some of last night out with Kono.

She smiled trying to push the nerves away as she heard someone opening the door. Her smile only grew when she saw a slightly hung over Kono answer the door and let her inside.

"You seriously can't be this hung over," she laughed at her new friend. "How much more did you have to drink after I left?"

"It feels like I drank the rest of the bars liquor supply." She mumbled pulling her shades back over her eyes as she led Kono through the house. She continued to walk outside as Violet stopped in the kitchen where Steve and Danny were talking. Steve looked like he was preparing a salad.

"Sorry if I'm late," she said grabbing the two men's attention.

"I'll forgive you depending on what's in the bowl." Danny was the first to speak.

"I'll remember that for whenever I'll need your forgiveness." She kidded with the short blonde man. He didn't look any less professional than he did during work hours. "And it's dessert. I made ambrosia. It's one of my grandma's recipes that she passed down to my mom who passed it on to me."

"It looks amazing." Steve complimented, taking the bowl from her and placed it in his refrigerator. "But you didn't have to bring anything, I told you not to worry about it."

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "One thing my mom taught me was to never arrive to a dinner or barbecue empty handed, even if it's just a six pack of beer or packet of cookies."

"Your mom taught you well." Danny said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to trying the ambrosia."

"You'll have to eat all you dinner first." Violet laughed as Steve, with a smile, rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Danny was about to come back with a witty remark when a little girl who didn't look older than eight or nine came running in through from the back door laughing and made a beeline for Danny. Violet knew straight away this little girl had to be his daughter Grace.

"Hey Gracie, I want you to meet someone?" Danny said peaking the young girl's interest. Violet smiled as the girl's attention turned to her as Danny made the introduction. "Gracie this is mine, Uncle Steve, Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono's new teammate Violet Greyson. Vi this is my one and only daughter Grace."

"Hello Grace, it's nice to meet you." Violet continued to smile as she held her hand out. "You're dad talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you too," the young girl smiled back at her shaking her hand. "Dad talks about you too."

"He does?" Violet asked her genuinely surprised. She didn't know she had that much of an effect on Danny for him to talk to his daughter about her.

Grace nodded. "He said even though he's only known you a week, he thinks you're a very good cop. Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin think you're a good cop too."

Violet blushed and took a second to look at Danny and Steve who looked like they'd been put on the spot. She looked back at Grace with a grin. "Your Dad and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono are the best cops I've had the chance to work with."

"What about Uncle Steve?"

"I don't know about Uncle Steve yet, I'm still trying to figure him out." She said and threw Steve a wink to let him know that she was kidding.

"Technically he's not a cop." The eight or nine year old pointed out.

"You're right, he's a Navy SEAL." Violet pretended to think about it. "If you ever meet my brother, you have to promise not to tell him what I'm about to tell you, okay?" She asked after a few minutes. "And you definitely can't tell Steve." She took another glance as Steve to see his eyes were clouded with curiosity.

"It'll our secret." Grace smiled looking forward to sharing a secret with the new woman she'll no doubt be calling Auntie by the end of the night.

Violet leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Grace's smile turned into a full blown grin. Violet stood up straight when she'd finished whispering in Grace's ear. "Remember it's our little secret."

Grace nodded enthusiastically. Violet ruffled her hair before the young girl took off back outside forgetting why she had come inside in the first place. Violet looked at Danny. "She's a real Sweetheart, Danny."

"Thanks," Danny smiled proudly.

Violet noticed when he talked about Grace at work you could hear how much he loves and adores her. Seeing it in person was even sweeter and more heart-warming then hearing him talk about her. She always admired men who were like that with their daughters no matter their situations. She knew Danny's wasn't easy but he had moved to an island he clearly didn't think much of just to see his little girl. She'd learned all about it when she worked with Danny on her third day. It surprised her how open the New Jersey native was.

"What did you tell her about me?" She heard Steve ask, curiosity evident in his voice.

Violet smirked at him and shook her head. "I can't tell you, it's a secret and I don't tell secrets that I've made with a…" she looked at Danny asking him how old Grace is.

"Eight." He answered her.

Violet gave him a slight nod thanking him for telling her and turned back to Steve. "I don't tell secrets I have with an eight year old little girl. You just can't do that."

"I'll find out what it is." Steve said.

"Does it really bother you?" Violet asked with a smile.

"Does what bother me?" he replied to her question with a question of his own.

"That I have a secret with Grace that could reveal what I really think of you?" She questioned folding her arms across her chest, watching him intently for any change in his body language.

"Of course it doesn't bother me," he scoffed, his hard appearance faltering slightly. "If you want to trust an eight year old with what you really think of me then go right ahead. Should it matter what you think of me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, should it?"

"Hey, you made Grace promise not to tell your brother." Danny said interrupting his partner and the new girl's obvious flirting. "It's only a guess because it was right after you said Steve is a Navy SEAL, is your brother one too?"

"That is one of the reasons why you're a good detective, Williams." Violet smiled at him. "I don't know much about it because he doesn't tell me much. We haven't really talked since I left to go to New York for college. He wasn't a SEAL at that stage."

"How long has he been a SEAL?" Steve asked, she now had him intrigued at the mention of her brother being a SEAL.

"A little over eight years, I think." She sighed. "I didn't even know until Mom told me four years ago."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but how old are you?" Danny asked, interrupting the two as he realized he didn't know something as basic as the young woman's age.

"I'm twenty-eight. Will be twenty-nine in December."

"Twenty-eight?" he said impressed. "How long have you been a detective?"

"Two years. Both years in homicide even though I did my first few months helping out in narcotics."

He looked even more impressed. "And you were only twenty-six?"

She nodded. "The youngest detective in my precinct."

"Wow, that's really impressive." Danny said glancing at Steve who nodded in agreement. Of course Steve already knew all that, he'd stayed late at the office reading her file.

"That's enough about me, what about you guys?" She asked looking between them.

"Well I'm gonna go outside and start grilling the meat before everyone starts complaining they're hungry." Steve said grabbing the meat of the refrigerator. "Danny, can you grab some drinks for everyone?"

"Sure," Danny said as Steve walked out.

"Want some help?" Violet asked staying behind.

"Na I'll be fine, go out and say hi to Chin and make fun of Kono's hangover." He gave her a smile, politely turning down her offer.

"Okay, call out if you need any help." She said before making her way out the back. She stopped in her tracks seeing Steve's backyard. It looked like an ordinary backyard except for the small beach starting where the grass stopped. It's wasn't uncommon in Hawaii to have a public beach right at your front or back doorstep but she didn't personally know anyone that had their own private little beach.

"You look like you've never seen the beach." Steve smiled at her from behind his large barbecue.

"I grew up in Hawaii and have seen plenty of beaches," she said walking over to him. "I've just never known anyone who has their own beach."

"Aloha Flower!" Chin's loud and friendly voice came from across the lawn before Steve could say anything. Chin had started calling her Flower on her second day working with them. She'd told them she was named after her grandmother's favorite flowers.

"Aloha Chin!" He walked up to her pulling her into a hug much like his cousin had the night before when she arrived at the bar. She was beginning to think Chin and Kono's family were the friendly sort.

"Nice of you to finally join us." He smiled letting her go. She laughed.

"Auntie Violet, come play with us!" Violet's attention was pulled in another direction hearing Grace call over to her.

"Auntie?" She threw a questioning look to Steve and Chin.

"It means she likes you already," Chin smiled. "She was the same with us when we met her at a football game Danny brought her too."

"Alright, well I better go play." She smiled and walked over to where Grace sat with Kono in the sand building sandcastles.

**-x-**

"She's really good with Gracie," Danny said watching his daughter with Kono and Violet. They'd eaten half an hour ago and Grace had already pulled the two women back over to the sand to finish building their sandcastle. Danny had noticed his partner watching the new girl like a hawk since she arrived. He was curious to know what was going through Steve's mind.

"Were you expecting her not to be?" Chin spoke up also watching Kono, Violet and Grace.

Steve drank the last little bit of beer in his bottle and stood up. "I'm getting another drink, you guys want one?"

"No, I should actually head out, I've got to get Grace home and ready for bed." Danny said standing up also.

"I'll have one more." Chin answered holding his empty bottle out to Steve. Steve took it and threw it into the recycling bin along with his empty bottle. He walked inside as Danny called out to Grace telling her it was time to head home.

He grabbed himself and Chin another beer and two others in case Violet and Kono wanted one. He walked back outside seeing Danny and Grace saying goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye Uncle Steve." Grace said hugging him after she hugged Violet.

"Goodbye Gracie, be good for Danno." He said when she let him go. She nodded and ran past him. Danny said his goodbyes as he followed his daughter to his car.

"And then there were four," Chin said taking the bottle of beer Steve handed him. Violet took hers but Kono shook her no.

"None for me Brah, I'm gonna head home and sleep the rest of this hangover off." She said. Violet laughed earning a playfully scowl from her friend as she gathered her things. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Bye Kono," the three of them chimed as Hawaiian native left.

"And now there are three," Violet said taking a seat on Steve's left while Chin was on his right.

"I'll be leaving after I have this beer." Chin told them taking a swig from his bottle.

"What will be your excuse?" Violet asked with a teasing tone. "Danny was understandable, Kono's was self-inflicted, what's yours?"

"I'll let you know when I think of it." Chin said making her laugh. Steve smiled hearing her laugh. It was like music to his ears. Every time he heard it, it made him want to smile.

"I have never laughed as much as I have tonight in a long time." The dirty-blonde smiled looking out towards the beach. The sun was starting to set lighting the sky in beautiful shades of oranges and pinks. She wished she had her camera to capture this sunset. She hadn't seen one this beautiful since she left the island ten years ago.

"Why's that?" Chin asked, curious. Steve had to admit he was curious too.

"I don't know," Steve could see right through the lie. "I guess living on the mainland didn't make me as happy as I thought it would."

"Why did you move to the mainland?" Chin asked before Steve could.

"I wanted to go to college in New York. I was ecstatic when I got accepted into NYU. After I graduated high school, got everything sorted, I was on the first plane to New York." She told them.

"You didn't go to New York to become a cop?" Steve asked.

"At first no, growing up all I wanted to be was a journalist so I studied journalism and photography for about a year, got bored with it and decided I wanted to give something else a go. I don't know what came over me but before I could stop myself I applied for the academy." She smiled. "I haven't looked back since."

"Is that why your brother doesn't talk to you?" It was Steve who asked. Chin didn't know she had brothers let alone one of them not talking to her.

"Part of it. It started when I decided I didn't want to stay in Hawaii and go to the same college they - my brothers - and my dad went to. He thought I was breaking tradition, being selfish and not thinking of my family. Then when I informed them that I was going to become a cop…" she paused for a moment, sighing. "You could say shit hit the fan big time. I was so pissed off with them, especially him. He's in the Navy and thought he could lecture me about having a dangerous job and how I shouldn't be a cop."

"Most of my family are cops. No one's surprised when one of them decides to become one." Chin said before finishing his beer. He stood up and threw his bottle into the recycling bin. "I should get going. It was nice seeing you away from work, Flower."

"You too Chin," She smiled at him. He said his goodbyes and walked through the back door heading out the front of the house.

"My father was a cop, a damn good one too." Steve spoke after Chin left. Violet could hear the sadness in his voice. Steve had told her the basics. His father had been killed by a man called Victor Hesse. Steve's Navy SEAL team had been tracking him and his brother all over the world for five years. Five-O had been created with full immunity so they could get Victor. Each Five-O member had been hand-picked by Steve throughout his father's case. "Growing up I wanted to be one just like him but he always told me to be something else, a cop wasn't what I wanted to be."

"So you joined the Navy?" She asked and he nodded. "And became a SEAL?" He nodded again. "And now you're sort of a cop?"

"I guess so," he smiled looking at her.

"Funny how things can work out." She smiled back at him. Steve felt like his heart just skipped a beat. Her smile made her even more beautiful.

"Like you moving back to the island?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said using the same words he did a couple of minutes ago. "Once I left I didn't think I'd move back but now here I am."

"Five-O's glad you decided to move back, you're a great addition and I think Kono's glad to have another woman on the team." He smiled again, finishing his beer. "So, welcome to Five-O."

"Thank you." She smiled back at him again, finishing her beer also. "I feel honored to be a part of such a great team."

"Just so you know, I will find out the secret you and Grace have." he smiled as she made the sound that was now music to his ears.

* * *

**I didn't expect to get as many reviews as I did with the last chapter, so thank you and I hope you continue to review.**


	5. Chapter 04 - Another Case

**Chapter 04 - Another Case.**

"How's your shoulder?" Steve asked as they walked back into HQ and went straight to the floor the interrogation rooms are on. Violet had tackled the suspect, who happened to be twice her size, to the ground when he decided to run.

"It's been worse." She stretched her arm up and in circles to show him it was okay. She felt a little pain and knew it would most likely bruise but it was nothing compared to the time she'd separated it when she'd been slammed into a wall while working in New York.

"Ready for your first interrogation with Five-O?" He smirked. She nodded her head. "He's all yours." He opened the door, letting her enter the room first before following her in and closing the door behind him.

The first thing she noticed was there was no table, just a single chair that the perp was slouched on. He didn't look up until Violet was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, a scowl gracing her face.

"There is one thing I hate about this. Do you want to know what it is?" She asked. His eyebrows creased in confusion but he didn't say anything so she continued. "When people decide it would be better to run and then I have to tackle them like I did with you, Dominic."

Dominic glared at her. He clearly didn't like the fact he'd been taken down by a woman so much smaller than him. Violet ignored his glare and continued on with saying what she wanted to say.

"It makes you look guilty," Dominic looked like he was about to say something went to say but she hushed him raising a hand. "And I think you're guilty, clearly you are guilty of something but not of killing one of your most valuable customers."

Dominic was a drug dealer. Their victim was one of his many 'customers' that he sold too. They knew he wasn't the man that killed their victim but the drugs played some kind of role in the case. They were still figuring it out.

"But you see my very intimidating friend standing over there," she nodded her head towards Steve who stood in the corner staring the suspect down with his arms folded across his chest. He did look slightly intimidating. "Well he thinks you are guilty of murdering Mr. Donaldson and-"

"I didn't kill Jeff!" Dominic shouted interrupting her.

"I know you didn't but if you know something that could help us and we need to know what it is," Violet told him. "Prove to Commander McGarrett here that you're not guilty of murder."

"Do I get a deal if I tell you what I know?" Dominic asked curiously looking from her to Steve and back to her.

"That's not up to me, sorry." Violet said acting sympathetic. She wanted him to think she was. She'd read his rapt sheet and didn't know how this man was in prison already. He had multiple arrests for assault, mainly on women, but the charges had been dropped before he could see the inside of a courtroom for the charges. He's spent months in prison here and there for drug possession and dealing.

Dominic gave Steve a hopeful look. Steve's eyebrows creased making him look a little more intimidating. Dominic's face fell knowing a deal wasn't going to happen.

"Look Dom, we just want to know what happened." Violet said. "Jeff wasn't just your customer, he was your friend. Don't you want some sort of justice?"

Dominic sighed, "Jeff wasn't coming to me for drugs for himself anymore."

"Do you know why?" Violet asked.

"He had recently gotten hooked on the cocaine, and I don't sell cocaine. I've refused to since my sister overdosed on it." He answered.

_'How considerate.'_ Violet thought, mentally rolling her eyes.

"So he was coming to you for pot and heroin for other people?" Steve asked, moving away from his corner in the room.

Dominic nodded. "I even started giving him a little money for it. These people didn't want any direct contact with me so Jeff became my runner."

"Do you think one of those people could have killed Jeff?" Steve questioned him again.

"I don't know!" Domini exclaimed. "I have never met them let alone talked to any of them! I don't know what they're like!"

"Did you keep any kind of records on what and how much you sold of what Jeff was asking you for, for them?" It was Violet's turn to ask another question.

"Yeah, I have a notebook at my house." Dominic told her. She looked at Steve just as he looked at her.

"Call Danny and ask him if they've found the notebook and if they haven't to keep looking until they do."

Violet nodded and left the room pulling her cell phone out of its holder joined to her belt. She pulled Danny's number up and hit the call button on the screen.

"You miss me already, Greyson?" She was greeted by Danny's smug voice when the dial tone cut off.

"You wish, Williams." She laughed before becoming serious. "This is actually a business call. Have you and Chin found a notebook at the drug dealers house?"

"We've found a lot of notebooks," he answered. "He looks like he's kept track of all his deals."

"We're going to need them." She said. "My new friend Dominic told us Jeff stopped buying drugs from him for his own personal use but continued to buy them for other people."

"So our victim became a runner for him?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Now we have more suspects to follow up on."

"But it's also narrowed the list from anyone and everyone to a small group of people."

"We just need to find these people. Dom has no idea who they are." She told him.

"Chin and I are on our way back,"

"Alright, I'll let Steve know." She said and hung up. She went to go back into the interrogation room but Steve walked out almost crashing into her. She quickly stood back stopping their bodies from colliding. She apologized blushing slightly. "Danny and Chin are on their way back with the notebooks"

"There's more than one?" He asked as the made their way back to the office.

"Danny said there were a lot." She sighed.

"Dominic said he has one notebook for Jeff's runs. We just need to find that one and go from there." He said as they reached the Five-O offices and walked inside.

A few minutes later Danny and Chin walked in carrying an armful each of notebooks. Violet grabbed some of the books from Danny and Steve grabbed some from Chin. "Looks like it's going to be a long afternoon." Violet mumbled as dropped her pile onto the table.

**-x-**

Steve and Danny were still going through notebooks forty-five minutes later. Chin had gone to take bathroom break and Violet had gone to get drinks and something to eat to eat for everyone.

"How did Violet do in interrogation?" Steve heard Danny ask breaking the silence.

"She did well," he answered picking up another notebook to flip through. "She makes a convincing good cop."

"What were you? The bad cop like always?" Danny questioned.

"I didn't have to say or do much. She had it under control." he admitted, putting the notebook down and picked up another. When he opened it to the first page, he smiled a little seeing Jeff's name. Scrolling through the pages he was satisfied that this was the notebook with the information on their victim's runs. "You can stop looking through the notebooks now, I've found our victim's run log."

"Thank god for that," Danny threw the notebook in his hand back onto the pile in front of him.

"You guys ready to take a break?" Violet walked back into the office carrying two pizza boxes and bag. Kono was following behind her holding the drinks.

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed walking over to her, taking the boxes from her. "Good timing too."

"We found our victims notebook." Steve smiled slightly.

"Really?" Violet said slightly relieved they didn't have to go through any more notebooks. She'd had enough of them.

Steve nodded. "We can go through it after we've eaten."

"Are these both ham and pineapple?" Danny asked once again cutting in.

"Only one is, the other is pepperoni for those of us who don't like pineapple on their pizza."

"You don't like pineapple on pizza?" Steve asked slightly amused. He wondered if she felt as strongly as Danny did about pineapple on pizza.

"No, warm pineapple is gross," She scrunched up her face in disgust. "And even if it is cold, it doesn't belong on a pizza."

"See, pineapple doesn't belong on pizza." Danny repeated grinning. There was someone that shared his views on pineapple on pizzas.

"Let's move on from the whole pineapple pizza thing and eat so we can get back to finding out murderer." Steve said rolling his eyes as he opened one of the pizza boxes and took a slice of the ham and pineapple pizza.

Violet and Kono handed the drinks out before grabbing themselves a slice of pizza.

**-x-**

Violet knocked on Steve's office door at the end of the day. They'd called it quits for the day a few moments ago, after getting nowhere with the notebook. She heard her boss mumble a 'come in' and walked inside the room. Steve looked up as she closed the door behind her. She nervously stepped towards his desk, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Everything okay?" He asked sensing her nervousness.

"Yeah I just need to ask you something. If that's alright?"

He nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"I forgot my parents were hosting this party for them and their rich friends to get together," she sighed. "My mom just reminded me about it and told me I have to be there, so I was wondering if I could leave work an hour early?"

"Yeah sure. If you have to be there, you have to be there." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She smiled back at him, grateful. "I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to be there. I hate these kinds of parties."

"Don't worry about."

"Thanks anyway," she thanked him again. She went to walk back out of his office when she turned back to him. "Is it okay if I take the notebook home to look over? Something's really bothering me about it."

"You can take it home."

"I'll let you know right away if I find anything."

"Okay," he said giving her a small smile. "I won't be getting much sleep tonight so it won't matter if you call me at 3am with something you've found."

"You should try get some sleep." She told him. "It's been a long day. We all want to catch this guy and not let this case go cold but we can't run on empty."

He nodded understanding what she was saying. "You try get some sleep too."

"Yes boss," she smiled and left his office. She went back to her office, picked up the notebook and the files she had and left for home. She didn't usually take work home with her but there was something about this case.

**-x-**

When Violet got home, she pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sat down at the dining room table. She dropped the files and notebook on the table in front of her and started going through them again. She was in her third week working for Five-O and was finding this case a little more difficult than the rest of the team was.

Internal bleeding was one of the things that played a part in Jeffery Donaldson's cause of death. He'd been beaten so brutally only DNA could tell them who their victim was. It made her question how strong and angry his murderer had to have been to cause so much damage. The lab guys were still trying to determine what the murder weapon was.

Mr. Donaldson was a prominent businessman. He was well known in Honolulu for his charity work and helping out with the local communities. His career and reputation took a hard crash into the ground when he found himself bankrupt because of his so-called best friend and business partner. The man with a heart of gold took a wrong turn and found himself dealing with drugs, alcoholism and a nasty divorce where he lost the right to see his kids and the little money he had left.

Violet felt like she could relate to him in some sort of way. She'd put her trust in someone only for them to blindside her. If it hadn't been for her returning to Hawaii, where she knew she was safe and hopefully far away enough from him, she could have ended up with the same fate as Mr. Donaldson – Brutally murdered.

Reading what Dominic had written in the notebook about Jeffery's runs, something stood out making her kick herself for not realizing it sooner. She stood up from the table and grabbed her phone off its stand, dialling Steve's number. She started to pace back and forth, hoping Steve would answer.

She was about to hang up when she realized it was just after 1am, but the ringing stopped and Steve's voice floated through the speaker. "Hello?"

She stopped pacing and looked over at the files and notebook. "I'm sorry if I woke you up but I think I have something."

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 05 - Break in the Case

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and I hope you all keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 05 - Break in the Case.**

"You didn't have to come over," Violet told Steve as she let him inside her home. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, it was almost 1:30 in the morning and she was slightly embarrassed by her apartment. "I could've told you over the phone."

"I thought it would be better to have you show me." He said stepping inside. She closed the door and followed him into the small area she called her living room.

She watched him as he gave the small space a once over. "Not what you're expecting?"

"No." Steve shook his head. "I thought you come from a wealthy family."

"I do but I told them I wanted to use my own money that I've earned myself."

Violet did come from a wealthy family. She even had a trust fund with over $500,000 in it. Her parents still offered to buy her things, like a proper home. But Violet always thought her wealth caused more trouble than anything.

When people, mainly people that had moved from overseas since everyone in Hawaii knew who they Greyson's are, found out who she is and how much they were worth, she had everyone wanting to be her friend. In high school it was the worst.

Unlike her brothers who basked in the glory of being popular because of their family's fortune, she found herself with the only real friend she's had since kindergarten. She didn't want to be popular because of money, she wanted people to like her for her. And for that she was classed as the rich bitch that thought she was better than everyone.

When it came to College she wouldn't let her parents pay for that, it wasn't like they wanted to anyway since they were disappointed in her choice of school. She worked hard on her grades, harder than anyone else in her school, which lead her to winning a scholarship. When she decided to join the academy, she paid for it herself.

When she returned home, she had her parents fawning over her, wanting to buy her this and that so she didn't have to live in the 'dump', as they called it. But she insisted using her hard earned money from her job to pay for everything. Her trust fund money sat in the bank, she wanted to save that until she had a family of her own, maybe then she'd use it to buy a house.

But for now, she lived in a one bedroom apartment near the Five-O headquarters, it was always needed some kind of repair that took the super at least a couple weeks to get around to. But it was enough for just her.

"What did you find out?" Steve asked picking up on how uncomfortable she became when her riches were mentioned.

"You know how we looked into Mr Donaldson's ex business partner Martin Scotts and found out he had completely disappeared without a trace after they became bankrupt?" she asked. He nodded and let her continue. "Well looking at the notebook there doesn't seem to be anything out of place, except for this…" She picked up the notebook and flipped it to the back. "We never looked past the page that had the last order written down." She showed him a number that had been written on the forth to last page. "It's not written down like a phone number so I thought it could be a combination to something and-"

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Martin Scotts?" He interrupted her, frowning.

"I was just getting to that when you rudely interrupted me." She playfully frowned back at him.

"Sorry, please continue." He apologized, smiling a little. He liked that she wasn't intimidated by his solemn expression and could make him take a step back when he needed to.

"What I was about to say is - I went through some of the files we have from Donaldson and Scotts and came across the number here." She picked up a piece of paper and showed him. "From the looks of it, it's some of the number is a number to a safety deposit box and Honolulu National Bank, the other number is a pass code used for it and the other number I haven't figured out yet." She looked at him. He looked back at her, once again impressed by her work. "If my suspicions are right, Martin Scotts just made his return and somehow recruited Donaldson's drug dealer to help him."

His eyes moved back to the piece of paper. He frowned slightly, concentrating on the typed words. "We need to see if whatever is in that box is still there and you can have another nice talk with Dominic. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I am irresistible." She joked, making him laugh even though he thought it was true.

Coming to her apartment because he thought it would be better that she showed him what she'd found was an excuse to see her and see where and how she lived. It was a little like Danny's place, and even though hers was cleaner it looked like there was a lot of work to be done. Her apartment wasn't what he expected.

"Do you want a drink of anything?" he heard her ask, breaking him from his thoughts. "I probably should have offered you one when you go here but it completely slipped my mind."

"No, I'm fine." He said politely turning down the offer. He looked at his watch for the time. "I should head back home, we can fill in the others first thing when everyone gets to work."

"Okay." She smiled and followed him to her apartment door. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it," He smiled back at her. "I'll see you at work."

She nodded then closed and locked the door behind him. After tidying up the files, keeping the important parts at the top of the pile, she made her way into her bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and her old police academy shirt. She pulled back the covers on her bed and laid down, pulling them over her. Within five minutes she was fast asleep.

**-x-**

_"__You think you can hide from me?" She could hear him call out to her. She was hidden in one of the wardrobes. She could see through the small gaps between the wooden slates on the door. Her whole body trembled with fear. This man terrified her. She saw his shadow come into the room before he did. His sick and twisted laughter filled the room. _

_"__Do you really think I am that stupid?" he yelled when his laughter died down. "You're just making this worse for yourself."_

_She let out a gasp when she saw something glimmer in the light and noticed it was one of the large kitchen knives she left in the block on the counter. She placed her shaking hands over her mouth hoping he hadn't heard the gasp. _

_Unfortunately for her he had. The wardrobe door swung open as an arm reached in and grabbed her. She fought back as he pulled her out of the small area. When she got free of his hold, using all her strength to push him to the ground, she went to run past him but he grabbed her ankle making her fall to the ground._

_He was quickly covering her with his body, the knife at her throat. "I told you this would happen if you didn't keep your mouth shut." He trailed the knife down her neck, along her body until it reached her stomach._

_She felt the blade slowly and painfully pierce her skin. She let out a cry wanting to scream but she didn't want to give him what he wanted. He wanted to inflict as much pain as he could, he wanted to hear her scream even though he knew he'd only have a couple minutes to escape. Her apartment walls were thin and when she screamed he knew her neighbors would know something was wrong._

_When she didn't scream he pulled the knife back and plunged it into her side. _

Violet shot up in a sitting position, a cold sweat pouring from her body and her breathing coming out in short pants. She looked around the room reminding herself she was in her apartment in Hawaii.

She lifted her shirt revealing her two to three inch long scar just above her hip bone. She traced her fingers along the slightly raised skin remembering the night that could have been her last. She was grateful that her nosy neighbor had come to see why she'd screamed, finding her in a pool of her own blood. If the elderly woman hadn't, she wouldn't be here right now.

Looking at the clock on her bedside table she saw it was time to start getting ready for work. She dragged her tired body out of bed and towards the bathroom. After turning the shower on, she walked back out of the bathroom grabbing a couple towels. She walked back into the bathroom, checking the temperature of the water. Feeling it was as hot as she could stand it, she got in making sure her sore shoulder from yesterday got most of the water.

Getting out of the shower, she dried off and got dressed a white set of bra and panties, a pair of black shorts that stopped just above her knee and a white V-neck shirt. She liked her new casual look she got to wear to work. In New York it was all dress pants, a button up shirt and a suit jacket, even in the summer with the sun shining. She had to admit she missed the Hawaiian sun while she was living on the main land.

After she was dressed and her dirty-blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, she grabbed her hand bag and, car and apartment keys and her cell phone and left her apartment deciding to get breakfast on the way to work.

Stopping at the cafe around the corner from her apartment building, she got everyone a coffee and got herself a strawberry, orange, apple and mango juice, the best juice on the island according to her. The small cafe was the only one that made that juice. She had become hooked on it after giving it a try the day she moved into her apartment. Once she was handed the drinks, she left the cafe and made her way to work.

Parking in an empty space outside headquarters, she got out of the car grabbing the drinks and made sure her car was looked. Making her way into the building she crossed paths with Chin.

"Aloha, Flower," he smiled kindly at her.

"Good morning Chin," she returned the smile and pulled a cup of coffee from the cup holder and handed it to him. "I bought you coffee."

"Thanks," he said taking it. "After the night I've had, I'll be needing as much as I can get."

"Bad night?" She asked him as they got in the elevator to head up to their office.

"I have new neighbors, let's just say they are very loud and rowdy."

"Did you flash them your badge? Scare them a little?" She smirked, it would be something she would do. She was grateful her neighbors were a sweet old couple that reminded her of her grandparents. She adored the elderly couple very much.

"I'll do that next time." He laughed.

When the doors of the elevator dinged open at their floor, they stepped out and made their way into the office, Chin opening the door for her and letting her walk in first. She thanked him and made her way to the table, putting the drinks down.

"Is that coffee?" Danny asked sounding like he could also use the caffeinated drink.

"No it's a sandwich," she joked and handed him and Kono their cups of coffee. "Looks like everyone could use a cup or two."

"Gracie was sick last night." Danny informed her. It wasn't usually his night to have Grace but Rachel had something on with Step-Stan, as Danny called him. Danny would do anything to have that extra time with Grace when he could.

"Is she okay?" she asked genuinely concerned for the young girl.

"Yeah I she had an upset stomach. She was feeling better this morning."

"That's good." She smiled and then looked at Kono. "Did you drink the bars liquor supply again?"

"Oh ha-ha," Kono said sarcastically rolling her eyes in a joking manner. "No I didn't, I just had a late night. A friend needed help with something."

Violet laughed at her and took the last two cups out of the cup holder before throwing the holder into the trash bin. "Steve here yet?"

"In his office." Danny said motioning his head towards Steve's office. She turned around to look past him into Steve's office. He looked frustrated about something as he looked over a piece of paper in his hand.

"Do you think it's safe to go in there?"

"I think you'll be alright," Danny smirked at her.

She ignored the cheeky blonde's smirk and walked into Steve's office. He looked up at her and smiled a little. She placed the coffee cup on his desk in front of him. "Thought you could use a cup after last night."

"Thanks." He smiled at her before picking up his cup of coffee.

"Have you told the others about the codes?"

"I was waiting for you to get here." He told her. "You can tell them."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. You found it, you can tell them."

"Okay." She said feeling slightly nervous. The last three weeks, when she found something she took it to Steve and when Steve wasn't around it was Chin she went to.

Walking back out of his office with him behind her, she looked at the other three. "I uh... I took the notebook and a few files home last night because something was bothering me and I think I've found a huge lead."

Once she saw she had their attention, she grabbed the files out of her handbag and started showing and explaining what she had found. Once she was done, Steve told them what they were going to do. They all went in their different directions, Chin with Danny, Kono staying at HQ and Steve and Violet going find Dominic to bring him back in.

* * *

**Next chapter - Closing the case and Violet's rich parents party.**


	7. Chapter 06 - Case Closed

**Chapter 06 - Case Closed.**

"You lied to us Dominic." Violet glared across the room at him. He glared right back at her knowing he'd been caught. After arresting Dominic again, she and Steve had brought him back into the same interrogation room they had the day before. Now there was no way out for the drug dealer and he knew it.

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you everything." Dominic defended himself. He was a bit more confident than he had been yesterday.

"Well you should have, because now you're in a lot more trouble than you were yesterday." Steve spoke up. He moved to stand next to Violet. "You're facing charges for accessory to murder charges, being caught with drugs and a stolen firearm, that's only naming three."

When they had gone to question Dominic, he had been caught with a gun that had been reported stolen, a small bag of heroin, a small bag of weed and a small bag of cocaine despite telling them he didn't deal in cocaine because of his late sister. As he made another vain attempt at running away he had knocked Violet to the ground and started firing the gun towards them as they chased him. They both thanked god no civilians were hurt or died.

"Now Detective Greyson doesn't want to press charges for you knocking her to the floor, which is actually classed as assault on an officer." He informed Dominic. "But I don't think it would take much to convince her to press those charges."

"Those charges can add extra time to whatever sentence you'll be getting." Violet pointed out. Violet could tell if looks could kill, Dominic's just killed her many times over. "But you know what? We can make a deal. I won't press charges against you for assault if you tell us about Martin Scotts."

"I don't know anyone called Martin Scotts." Dominic frowned.

"I take that back, Mr Scotts would be stupid if he used his actual name since he managed to disappear three years ago." She said feigning stupidity. She opened the folder in her hands and pulled out a photo. She held it up in front of Dominic's face. His frown turned into a scared expression. The look on his face told Violet and Steve, he knew him. "By the look on your face, it seems like you do."

"He'll kill me if he finds out I'm here."

"You're a dead man walking then." Violet said unfazed. She acted like she didn't care. She didn't want to care. This man helped kill a good man that went down the wrong path, a man he claimed was a good friend of his, he openly shot at them and could have shot other innocent people in the process, he sold drugs to teenagers, beat up his own children before they were taken from him and their mother. He beat up the woman he 'dated' and men that didn't do as he said. He was a danger to society and deserved what he got.

"I'll tell you everything if you give me some kind of protection from him." Dominic begged.

'You don't deserve it.' She thought to herself. But she knew he wasn't going to talk without getting some sort of protection from Martin Scotts, especially if he had him this scared. She looked at Steve giving him a look telling him he can take over from here.

"We'll get you protection but if you lie to us, and I don't care how small the lie is, you can kiss that protection goodbye." Steve told him.

"Fair enough," Dominic sighed.

"Now start from the beginning. How did you meet Martin Scotts?" Steve asked him.

"He came to my house. I didn't know who he was. He introduced himself as Tony Madoa, told me he can offer me a lot of money if I helped him." Dominic started looking between Violet and Steve. "I told him it depends on what he wants help with. He said he was looking for an old friend, he had some unfinished business."

"Did he say what that unfinished business was?" Violet asked him.

"No, but I never thought it would involve murder." He sighed. "He asked me to arrange a meeting with Jeff at the warehouse I usually met him. He told me if Jeff knew that he was going to be there Jeff wouldn't come so I didn't tell him. As soon as Jeff arrived at the warehouse, Tony had his gun drawn on him."

"Jeff wasn't shot." Violet pointed out and Dominic shook his head like he was trying to remove images from his brain.

"When Jeff saw the gun he started tried to talk Tony…Martin," He quickly corrected himself this time. "…into putting it down and they could talk, like civil people. Before I knew it they were arguing. I have no clue what they were arguing about but it ended up with them throwing a few punches at each other. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could but I wanted my money."

"So you stayed?" Steve asked. The drug dealer nodded.

"What happened next?" Violet asked.

"I didn't notice Martin had grabbed a pipe until the first hit. I tried to stop him before he killed him but he wouldn't listen. He didn't stop beating Jeff until he was unconscious, surrounded by his own blood, barely recognizable." Dominic looked down with sadness in his eyes. "Once Martin was done, he told me if I told anyone, if I went to the police, I would end up like Jeff if not worse."

"How much money did he offer you?" Anger was evident in Violet's voice. As far as she was concerned right now, Dominic had led his friend to a horrible death, whether he knew it or not. He ratted a man he was meant to be friends with, out for money.

"Half a million dollars." Dominic almost looked ashamed.

"You lead your friend to his death for five hundred thousand dollars?" Her voice was still angry.

"Detective, can we talk outside for a minute?" Steve asked her.

She nodded and followed him out of the room. She looked like she hadn't got much sleep or any at all and something seemed to be bothering her. He didn't want to ask her what it was, not knowing if it was the right time. He decided to leave it until later.

Once they were standing outside the interrogation room and the door had closed, Steve turned to her. "Take the rest of the day off, go home and get some rest before your parent's party."

She looked back at him unsure but the look he gave her told her there would be no arguing. But she still asked anyway. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll get Danny to help me and Kono to go with Chin."

"Okay," she said. "Call me if you need me to come back."

"I will." He said and walked back into the interrogation room.

Violet left headquarters, walking out to her car. Once she got in she drove home and got into bed falling into a dreamless and much needed sleep.

**-x-**

Hearing her phone ringing, Violet groaned and quickly finished applying her red lipstick. She picked up her phone looking at the caller ID. Seeing it was her mom, she held her phone to her ear after hitting the answer button. "Hey Mom."

"You're late," Andrea, her mom, said unimpressed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I lost track of time," she apologized. Truth was that she'd woken up and hour ago. She didn't think she'd sleep as long as she did. The party was to start at 7PM and she was meant to be there early to help her parents greet everyone. It was now 7:12PM and she was still getting ready.

"You better get here before 7:30." Andrea told her. "You can't be later than that."

"Yes mother," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Don't get sarcastic with me young lady." Andrea scolded her. Violet could tell she was frowning.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I'd love to continue talking but you want me there in 15 minutes and I have to finish getting ready."

"Alright sweetheart, see you soon." Andrea said before hanging up. Violet shook her head at her dear mother's impatience and continued to do her make-up and hair.

When she was ready, she made sure she had everything she needed in her clutch and left her apartment, making her way to her parent's party.

**-x-**

Steve was talking with a man he'd been introduced to by governor. The man wouldn't stop talking. Steve tried to think of an excuse to get away from him but was having no luck.

That was until he saw Violet walk through the front doors. She wore a floor length deep purple halter neck dress that clung to her every curve. Her hair was down in loose curls. Her face wasn't cakes in make-up. She wore a little eyeliner and eye-shadow that matched her dress. Her plump lips were painted a deep red, almost a burgundy color. They looked extremely inviting.

He smiled watching her greet people with friendly smile. Her eyes held a different expression to her face. He could see she seemed a little uncomfortable. She'd made it clear to him yesterday that she wasn't fond of these parties.

"I see she's caught your attention to," he heard the man next to him say. It was the only thing he's said that had Steve interested.

"Who?" He asked playing dumb. He knew the man was talking about Violet.

"Violet Greyson." He said with a smirk. "She may not be supermodel material but she can still make men swoon as if she is a model."

"Just because she isn't supermodel material, as you put it, it doesn't mean she's any less beautiful." He said feeling slightly defensive about what the man said about his new co-worker. "And she has a personality to match. Now if you'll excuse me."

He walked away from the man leaving him standing there slightly stunned.

When Steve made his way over to Violet, she looked extremely uncomfortable standing at the end of the staircase. A man and who Steve guessed to be the man's wife couldn't seem to take the hint that she wasn't interested in what they had to say about their latest vacation.

Clearing his throat he got their attention, the man and his wife stopped talking and frowned at him, while Violet seemed surprised to see him.

"I hope you don't mind if I steal Miss Greyson for a little while."

"Not at all," the man said but didn't look happy about the interruption.

Steve smiled and held his arm out to Violet. She looped her arm with his and let him lead her into a room where a bar was set up.

"Thanks for that." She said as they went to stand at the bar. She looked him up and down as he stood in next to her, facing her. He looked very good in a suit, irresistible even. "You didn't tell me you were invited."

"Because I wasn't until today." He smiled. "Your mom dropped an invite off at work with a note apologising for the short notice."

"And she gave me a hard time for running late." She rolled her eyes. "Be careful of her, there will be an ulterior motive to why she invited you."

He laughed. "Maybe that ulterior motive is getting to know their daughter's new boss."

"She's already interrogated you then?" She joked.

He laughed again. "You could say that."

"I'd like to apologize for her invasive behavior and that she doesn't seem to know when to back off." She apologized slightly embarrassed.

"I noticed." He said looking slightly uncomfortable, ordering himself a drink. He asked if she wanted a drink but she declined his offer. He turned his attention back to her once he had his bottle of beer. "Your mom's just making sure I'm treating you fairly, being a good boss and all."

He didn't miss her posture slightly stiffen at what he said. It made him curious. She didn't seem her usual self today.

"Is everything okay?" He found himself asking. "You seemed a little distracted today."

"Yeah everything's fine," she told him. "It's just... I guess the case got to me more than I thought it would. Mr. Donaldson seemed like a good man, he just made a mistake, took the wrong road after losing everything he worked hard for. Losing everything wasn't even his fault."

"Bad things happening to great people happen more than we like to admit." He wanted to reassure her. "We all have cases that effect us more than others. If it wasn't for you finding what you did, we'd still be standing around that table scratching our heads."

Violet scoffed at that. "I'm sure you guys would have figured it out."

"We would of, but not as quick as you did." He smiled.

"Did Martin Scotts confess?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sung like a canary. Seemed proud of himself too."

Violet frowned. "I hope he gets what he deserves."

"Me too." He agreed. "Enough talk about work. Let's try and enjoy ourselves."

"You don't like these kinds of parties?" She asked with a small smirk.

"I'd rather be in the car listening to Danny giving me a speech about why pineapple doesn't belong on pizza." He said making her laugh. He smiled hearing that familiar sound that he'd come to enjoy.

"Violet, so great to see you actually here." A deep gruff voice came from behind Steve. He turned around seeing a man around his height who looked to be in his late fifties maybe early sixties. If it wasn't for his eyes, he wouldn't be able to tell this man is Violet's father. Their eyes were the exact same shade of blue.

"Good evening Daddy," she replied moving towards her father to greet him. "Have you met my boss, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett?"

"I haven't." The older man smiled and held his hand out towards Steve. "Micheal Greyson, it's nice to finally meet you, Commander."

"It's nice to meet you Sir, please call me Steve," he smiled shaking Micheal's hand.

"As long as you call me Mike. Sir is too formal." Micheal smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking but you're John McGarrett's boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir... Mike." He quickly corrected himself. He was use to using formalities with high ranking people.

"I'm sorry for your loss. John was a great man."

"Thank you." Steve smiled sadly, his father's death still a little raw. It wasn't really a surprise that his and Violet's father's paths would've crossed during their careers. John McGarrett was a top cop and Micheal is one of the two best district attorneys the island had to offer.

"I was looking for your mother when I saw you so I better go continue to look for her," Micheal said turning his attention back to his daughter. "I'm glad you did come, I know how much you hate these things. I'm not fond of them either but your mother is the Queen of throwing parties." He gave her a smile and wink before turning back to Steve. "It was great to meet you, now if you'll excuse me." He walked away leaving Steve and Violet alone.

"He seems nice." Steve said when the older Greyson was out of earshot.

"He's not as overbearing as Momma Greyson." She smiled. Steve returned her smile. He could tell she was a daddy's girl but not the type of daddy's girl that had everything handed to her. It was obvious she got a long with him better than with her mom. "He's more over-protective."

"So he didn't really come over to introduce himself," He joked.

"No," she said going along with it. "He was trying to sort you out. His little girl is standing with a man he doesn't know."

He laughed. "Shall we go mingle?"

"Might as well." She shrugged. He placed his empty glass on the bar and held is arm out towards her again. She looped her arm around his and led the way around the large mansion of a house.

* * *

**A/N: So this was so long I had to split it into two and make it two chapters. Next chapter should be up Monday Night - Tuesday Morning if I haven't posted it before then. If I don't post it by then it means something has come up. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, all your reviews certainly made my week. I can't wait to see what you have to say about this one.**


	8. Chapter 07 - Control Freak

**Sorry it took a while to update. I was having trouble with my laptop, still having a little trouble but not so much so I'll be able to update more again. Hope this is worth the wait and thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and added this to their follow lists.**

* * *

**Chapter 07 – Control Freak**

Violet laughed as Steve told her about the time him and Danny had thrown a man they were questioning into a cage they had in the middle of the ocean for tourist to get in the water with the sharks and didn't tell the man the sharks were harmless ones.

They were sitting out by the pool area away from everyone gathered inside. Neither of them were really in the mood to socialize anymore but they didn't want to seem rude and leave. Violet knew her mother would chew her ass if she left so soon. Steve didn't want to leave her alone, feeling uncomfortable in the home she grew up in.

"Sounds like you two have had a lot of fun," She smiled when her laughter died down.

"Danny wouldn't class it as fun. He swears I'll be the death of him one day," Steve chuckled.

"He's not use to having a guy like you as a partner."

"A guy like me?" he raised an eyebrow curious to know how she'll describe him.

"A Navy SEAL, a man who has the skills you do, a man who is willing to risk his life more than the average cop." She listed. "I've seen a lot of cops hesitate when it comes to something you willingly just throw yourself into. Danny would have seen a lot of cops hesitate too so when you chose him as a partner it would have been something he wasn't use to."

"I have to admit I do use some of my Navy training." He agreed.

"Some of your Navy training?" She questioned, her eyebrows raising.

"Okay, a lot of my training." He corrected himself. "But it gets the job done when I need to use it."

"There is no doubt about that," She smiled.

"Do you think I should tone it down a little for Danny's sake?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't be you if you did. Danny will learn to live with it."

"How come your brothers don't get roped into coming tonight?" He asked changing the subject.

"You already know about Simon. He's the SEAL. Jonathan is a doctor who will be currently working night shift in the ER. He's an oncologist that sometimes works in the emergency room. Drew is a district attorney just like dad. He probably already had plans with his wife and two girls." She explained. She envied how her brothers always managed to get out of these parties when she was trapped into going. It didn't matter if she had plans or not.

Steve was about to say something but was interrupted when Andrea walked up to her with a man that looked to be around Violet's age. His dark hair was slicked back with what looked like a whole container of gel, his green eyes were dark and piercing, was a bit shorter than Steve and threw off this vibe that Violet didn't like. She took a quick glance at Steve who was frowning in the man's direction.

"Honey, I want to introduce you to someone."

"Of course you do." Violet muttered more to herself.

Andrea frowned at her daughter. "Can you stop being childish for one moment?"

Violet frowned at her and then looked at the man. "Violet Greyson," She said with fake politeness, holding her hand out towards the man.

"Edward Anderson." He smirked shaking her hand. She felt a chill go done her spine. Every fibre in her body was telling her not to trust him. In the last few months it became very hard for her to trust someone. Knowing who she can trust and who she can't became a sixth sense to her.

"It was nice meeting you," she said not meaning it. "Now if you'll excuse us, Commander McGarrett promised me a dance."

She went to step pass her mom and Edward but Andrea stopped her. "Violet Jessica Greyson you need to move on from what happened."

The glare she threw Andrea was cold even Steve shivered from the look on Violet's face. Her mother had hit a sore spot the younger Greyson woman didn't want anyone knowing about. "I don't need to do anything."

Andrea didn't seem to take the hint and continued to probe at her daughter. "You're almost twenty-eight. You need to think about getting married, having children. What's better than doing that with someone as wealthy as you?" She threw Steve a look like she knew something would happen between him and Violet and she didn't think he was good enough for her daughter.

"Is that why you made me come to this stupid party?" Violet's glare grew even colder if possible. "Is this some matchmaking bullshit you planned?"

"Language young lady," Andrea scolded.

"Fuck my language!" Violet yelled. "I can't believe you would do this. Why would you think I would just jump straight into the dating game after everything that's happened? And with one of your rich, fake, upper-class creepy friend's sons?"

As soon as Violet heard Edward's last name she knew whose son he was. His father was a creep, always perving on younger woman, making it obvious he was watching them thinking it was what they liked. He was truly sickening and his son didn't seem any better.

"When I get married, it'll be for love, not money. And when I have children it will be when my husband, that I love, and I are ready to have children, not when my crazy ass mother thinks I should." The dirty blonde continued, her voice getting lower with each sentence. "I will not become like you and daddy. I refuse to be in a loveless marriage so please just back off and let me live my own life."

Andrea looked at her daughter stunned. Violet had never talked to her in the way that she just did. The last five months has changed her. Andrea had never really connected with her daughter. She'd never been the girly-girl Andrea had dreamed of having. Instead Violet played baseball, she'd get out in the backyard and play football with her brothers and his friends, she'd come inside covered in mud. She never got into having her nails done, dressing up in dresses pretending she was a princess, having tea parties with her dolls, she hated the color pink and she only had one friend that was a girl.

"Before I leave, I want to know one thing." Violet told her.

"What is it?" Andrea asked still slightly taken back.

"Why did you invite Steve?" She asked. "He's not on your rich list which I'm glad he's not because he's not up himself, but why did you invite him?"

"I wanted to make sure your safe. The last person you worked with didn't work out. I didn't want it to happen again." Andrea told her.

"It wasn't you though was it?" Violet asked. "You made me come here to find potential son-in-law. You weren't worried about my safety since you were willing to throw me to a complete stranger hoping it would lead to a proposal."

"It was your father that suggested it. He wanted to meet Commander McGarrett." Andrea admitted. "We're just looking out for you."

"Dad I believe. With you, not so much." Violet felt ashamed and disappointed. She was embarrassed this happened in front of Steve. "I'm going to leave. I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted tonight. Tell Daddy I'll call him about lunch sometime next week."

Violet pushed passed her and Edward, who was still standing there like a complete idiot. She went back inside and collected her clutch from where she put it to keep it safe. She said goodbye to the Governor who she passed on her way out the door.

She was about to pull her phone out of her clutch when she heard someone come up behind her. She recognized Steve's voice and turned around. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm angry, embarrassed and feel like a total moron."

"You're not a total moron; you have every right to be angry at her." He reassured her. "Didn't you drive your car here?" he asked noticing her phone in her hand and no cars where she was standing.

She shook her head. "I caught a cab. Didn't want to drink and drive."

"I can give you a ride home."

"That would be great." She accepted his offer.

Steve led her to his truck and opened the front passenger's side door for her. She thanked him and got in. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side and got in. He started his truck and drove back to her place.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to the door." Violet said as they stood outside her apartment door.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't walk a lady to her door." He smiled at her happy that her mood had lifted since they left the party.

"Thank you for walking me to my door. It was very gentlemanly of you." She smiled back. She took her keys out of her clutch and unlocked the door before turning back to him. "Do you uh... Do you want to come in for a drink or I could make something to eat? We didn't get the chance to eat at the stupid party."

"Yeah," he nodded. "But only if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have asked if I did." She smiled again. Opening the door she walked inside. Steve followed her in, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off his tux jacket and loosened his tie as she kicked off her heals and went into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator noticing it was time she went grocery shopping. "So I have last nights spaghetti leftovers, a salad and a couple bread rolls. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds great." Steve smiled.

"Great." She returned his smile. "Is it okay if I get changed first? I really want to get out of this dress."

"Yeah of course. You don't need to ask me that, it's your apartment."

"Okay." She walked past him into her small bedroom. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Once she was changed she went back to the kitchen.

She pulled what she needed to out of the refrigerator and then grabbed a couple beers out. She looked over at Steve seeing him look at the few photos she had on the wall. Taking the tops off the beers she walked over to Steve and handed him one.

"Thanks." He said taking it from her.

"You're welcome." She said walking back to the kitchen area and started heating up the spaghetti.

"Who's in this photo here with you?" Steve asked pointing to the one he was just looking at. It was a photo of her, her parents, her uncle and cousin."

She looked where he was pointing. "Stacey Caldwell. She's was my cousin, also use to be my babysitter."

He moved over to the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen and living room areas.

"You knew her?" Violet asked curious.

"I think she was a cheerleader when I played football. I can't really remember her on the squad though." He answered trying to think back to high school. She looked familiar and her name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite remember her.

"She was only a cheerleader for a few months before she gave it up. She got pregnant." Violet told him.

"Now I remember, she's the one all the cheerleaders gave a hard time to."

Violet nodded. "She always said everything bad that happened to her while she was pregnant, all the name calling, it all disappeared and meant nothing when she held Cassie for the first time."

"What happened to her?" He asked. "You said she was and always said."

"She died a couple years ago. Car accident."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Violet finished heating up the spaghetti and dished it up on to two plates. She placed the bread rolls and salad on the breakfast bar. She placed a plate in front of Steve with a knife and fork. She sat next to him with her own plate and utensils.

"Smells great." Steve complimented putting salad on his plate.

"I cooked it myself." She smiled proudly. Violet loved to cook, especially for other people which wasn't often. When she cooked for herself, she always made enough for the next couple of days. Sometimes when she would have busy days at work and was too tired to cook, she could just heat it up.

"You're a good cook." He complimented again after eating some of his spaghetti.

"Thanks." she smiled.

When they finished eating, Steve helped her clean up the dished despite her protests. After cleaning up they talked for a little while. They talked mainly about what it was like for the both of them in high school. Steve learned that he also knew one of Violet's older brothers who was just starting out on the football team when he left to go live on the mainland.

Violet wasn't far into telling him what it was like in high school for her when Steve noticed it was almost midnight and said he should head home.

After Steve had left, Violet went through her nightly routine before getting into bed. When she fell asleep she didn't have any nightmares. Instead her dreams only consisted of Steve.

* * *

**Also sorry to those who are still waiting for something to happen between Violet and Steve. I was going to have something happen this chapter but I still think it's a little too soon. Next chapter is gonna skip a month or two.**


	9. Chapter 08 - A New Case

**Just a fill-in chapter. Hope you still enjoy it. More action and drama next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 08 - A New Case**

"How did the party go?" Danny asked Steve as they walked through the lobby of the hotel where their newest crime scene is.

"It went okay." Steve said not wanting to go into detail. He didn't want to embarrass Violet more than she had been because of her mother's actions. It really wasn't any of Danny's business anyway.

"Nothing exciting happened?" Danny asked. Steve shook his head.

"Not while we were there." He said as they got onto the elevator.

"You left together?" The shorter man asked, surprised.

"I gave her a ride home, now can we drop it and focus on the case." Steve frowned slightly at him. He didn't want to talk about the party or Danny knowing what happened after giving Violet a ride home. It was just sharing leftovers but it was something he wants keep between him and Violet.

"Alright."

They stepped off the elevator, Danny following behind Steve. They walked into the room where there crime scene was. Violet and Kono were already going over it. Violet was taking photos and Kono had the recorder in her hand.

"So what have we got?" Steve asked looking between the two women.

"The victim, according to his ID, is Joseph Leland. He came to Hawaii for a family vacation to celebrate his 60th birthday with his wife and two daughters. There's no sign of a struggle so I'm guessing it was someone who knew him." Violet informed them.

"So that's either his wife or one of his daughters?" Danny asked.

"Who knows? I could be wrong." Violet shrugged. "He could know someone who lives here."

"Chin's talking to the wife now." Kono spoke up.

"What about the daughters?" Steve asked looking at Kono.

"Two officers are sitting with them." She replied.

"Can I get you and Danny to go talk with them, see what you can find out?" He asked them.

"Sure thing boss," Kono said and followed Danny out the door leaving Steve and Violet alone. Neither of them said a word as Violet went back to taking photos and Steve started looking around the room.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Violet asked her boss deciding to break the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence filled with any tension.

"It was quite." He answered. "What about you?"

"It was the same." She said as she took the last photo.

"Did you have any more trouble with your mom?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Surprisingly, no but it was nice not having to listen to her and make me feel like it was my entire fault."

"Even though she is your mom you shouldn't let her make you feel like that." He told her. "She shouldn't have done what she did."

"I'm over it but I still feel bad you had to see it, so I'm sorry."

"I told you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

She looked at him. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked slightly confused.

"Just everything you did Friday night. Keeping me company, the ride home and making me feel better." She listed. "My mom would have driven me crazier otherwise."

"It was no problem." He gave her a small smile which she returned.

**-x-**

Steve and Danny walked through the glass doors to Five-0 seeing Kono, Chin and Violet around the table in the centre of the room. They were going over the new information they had come across. All three of them were frowning.

"Okay what's with all the grumpy looks?" Danny asked before one of three around the table could answer Steve's question.

Kono spoke first. "We came across new information."

"What's the new information?" Steve asked looking from Kono to Violet and then Chin.

"This." She pulled a document up on screen.

"Adoption papers?" Danny asked confused, putting his hands in his pockets as he stood a few feet behind Kono.

"It makes no sense. Nothing leads back to the victim, his wife or the daughters being adopted. There are also no records that our victim and his wife had another baby." Violet informed the two men.

"Did you see if they could have had kids with anyone outside their marriage?" Steve asked and she nodded.

"I did and nothing comes up but that doesn't mean he didn't have another child. Mothers always end up on the birth certificate right?"

Danny nodded. "They give birth to the baby; they're the ones still around to sign the documents, even when there is adoption involved. That's if they go the legal way."

"Well these papers are legit so there was no illegal adoption going on here." Violet told him. "But that's not the issue; the issue is that there is no father on the adoption papers or birth certificate."

"So our victim could be this person's father?" Steve asked. Both Kono and Violet nodded.

"But there is nothing to suggest he knew of the child." Chin spoke up.

"And here is our problem." Kono sighed.

"Just because there is no hard evidence that he knew of this child doesn't mean that he didn't know the child existed. Maybe he did know and just wanted nothing to do with him." Violet argued. "He was a married man."

"Until we find the woman we can't be sure." Danny said.

"And we don't have concrete evidence that this person is our victim's son." Steve added.

"Then let's find some more evidence." Violet said as she begun to look through more files they'd been sent while discussing their new findings.

**-x-**

"She's determined." Chin said to Steve as they arrived back. They had found out that the mother that had given the baby up for adoption lived in Hawaii. Chin and Violet had been sent to ask her about it. Violet didn't like what they found out.

"What happened?" Steve asked watching Violet go back to the table and start putting what they found out and the information they already had in order.

"Mrs Swanson wasn't too forth coming about the adoption but Violet managed to get it out of her." Chin told him. "I think she was hoping I was right about Joseph Leland not knowing about the child even though she said he might."

"What did you find out?" Steve asked looking at him. He quickly glanced at Violet again. She didn't seem angry, upset or that this case was affecting her more than she led on. He guessed she was hoping she was wrong about Joseph Leland. He seemed like a good man, he was a good man but what wanting nothing to do with a child you help create, didn't make him look as good as everyone claimed he was.

"Mr Leland did know about the baby. He paid Maddie, who just happened to be Leland family's maid, a whole lot of money to quit her job and get rid of the baby. He didn't want anything to her once she got pregnant." Chin started to explain. "When Maddie had refused to abort the baby, he gave her even more money to just disappear. She had moved to Hawaii, taking the money with her. Even with the money she didn't think she could raise a child alone. She'd decided on adoption and just before she was about to give birth, she found a couple that couldn't have a child of their own. She helped the couple pay for the adoption and lawyer fees and gave them some of the money."

"We're still trying to locate the adoptive parents so we can find out where the son is." He sighed. "If he's found out his biological father wanted nothing to do with him, he's just bumped himself up to the top of our suspect list."

Chin nodded agreeing with him.

"Hey, I think I just found them, they live on the mainland." Violet walked over to them handing Steve a piece of paper. It had information on a Jacob and Deborah Manly. On the bottom of the page it had information on Sawyer Manly. "Guess where the kid got accepted to go to college."

"The University of Hawaii - West Oahu." Steve said after reading the piece of paper.

"He's definitely starting to look more like our suspect." Chin said.

Steve looked at Chin, "Let Danny and Kono know what's happening. Violet and I are going to the university."

"Okay," Chin said walking away from them, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

**-x-**

Violet and Steve walked into the administration building of The University of Hawaii –West Oahu. There was a woman going through the folders on the shelf. Steve cleared his throat getting the attention of the woman behind the desk. When she turned around she focused her flirty gaze on Steve. Violet rolled her eyes. She'd have to be blind not to see the effect Steve had on women.

"Hi, how can I help you…?" She trailed off obviously wanting a name and not for professional purposes.

"Commander McGarrett." Steve said giving her a small smile and flashed his Five-0 badge.

"Commander McGarrett," The leggy blonde repeated him.

'Well done, you learned two new words,' Violet thought bitterly. She didn't like this woman or how she was looking at Steve like a piece of meat and she had no clue to where that came from. She shouldn't care how women looked at her boss.

"We need information on a student that goes here." Violet said before Steve could speak.

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that sort of information. I'd lose my job." She said looking at me unimpressed.

"If you don't give us the information, I'll make sure you lose your job." Violet said without thinking. She looked shocked that she had said that and looked at Steve who had an eyebrow raised.

Steve looked back at the woman. "I'm sorry about that; it's been a long day. But we really do need this information; he's a current suspect in a murder investigation."

"Oh, what's his name?" she asked.

"Sawyer Manly," Violet answered her.

The blonde went over to the computer and started typing. After a few minutes she printed something off and handed it to Steve. "Thanks," he smiled at her and walked out of the building with Violet behind him.

When they got the car, Steve stopped her from getting in the passenger's seat. "What was that about in there? Threatening her job?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I spoke without thinking but I wasn't going to wait until you charmed her pants off." She frowned slightly. A part of her was sorry but another part of her wasn't.

"I wasn't trying to charm her pants off," he frowned slightly moving over to the driver's side and got in.

"She seemed to think you were." She frowned also, getting into the car.


	10. Chapter 09 - The Past Always Catches Up

**Hopefully this makes up for the last chapter. You guys get to know what her nightmare was about and why she was acting childish last chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 09 - The Past Always Catches Up**

"What was your problem back at the university?" Steve asked Violet as they sat in his office.

They hadn't spoken since the incident at the university unless it was to pass on information to do with the case. Now the son had been caught and confessed, Steve wanted to know what was going on with her.

"I don't know." She sighed frowning a little. "I was annoyed and angry before we left to go there."

"You didn't show that you were." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry I can't be an open book." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She knew she was acting like a child but didn't care at the moment.

"Is it the case?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"Did something happen on Saturday or Sunday?"

She shook her head again.

"Was it that phone call you got this morning?" When she didn't answer Steve took it as a yes. "What was it about?"

"Isn't there a rule about leaving your personal life at home when it comes to your work?"

"Obviously you're not." Steve frowned slightly. "Do you need a couple days off?"

She shook her head no, looking down slightly ashamed. She had to admit to herself a little part of the outburst back at the university was childish jealousy but a bigger part was because of her mood thanks to the phone call.

"Then tell me what happened otherwise I will be giving you the next couple of days, maybe even the rest of the week." His voice was stern but didn't hide his concern.

She sighed giving in. The last thing she needed was days off where she could sit around. She'd only have the phone call to focus on and she didn't want that. "A person I got put in prison managed to get put on the parole list earlier than he was meant to."

"They still call you about people you've arrested?" He asked slightly confused. She shook her head.

"No they don't. This one was personal. I didn't arrest this guy."

"You were the victim." Steve clicked right away when she said she didn't arrest the guy. The victims or their families were always told when the person who committed the crime was facing parole.

"I don't like to look at myself in that way." She looked anywhere but at him. She couldn't look at him now that he knew. She didn't want anyone knowing yet but Steve, being her boss, had the right to know especially if her work was going to be effected by it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, you weren't there." She looked down at her hands on her lap.

"Do you mind me asking, what happened?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You have the right to no."

"Not if you don't want to tell me." Even with her head facing down, he could see the pain expression and hear it in her voice.

"I should. You need to know." She paused taking a breath in and letting it out with a sigh before starting her story. "When I made detective, I got put with narcotics. The guy I was partnered was a few years older than me, he seemed like the sweetest guy. He was funny, kind, very handsome and made me feel like a part of the team unlike the other guys who thought a 26 year old female detective had no place in their division."

She stopped, taking a deep breath in and out. "Anyway, I fell in love with him. We'd been working together a month and a half when we started our relationship. It was when he comforted me after a drug bust went wrong. I moved to homicide two weeks after we started seeing each other so we couldn't bring our work into our personal lives and our personal lives into our work. Being in different divisions also gave us the space we needed. I really did think I was in love with him. He made me so happy. I always felt like I was on cloud nine when I was with him."

She paused again. This time Steve spoke. "Then what happened?"

"Six months into the relationship, the DEA came to our boss saying their could possibly be a mole in our prescient. There was one drug ring the DEA couldn't bring down. They found out someone had been warning them when the DEA was about to make a bust." She continued. "They had noticed there were quite a bit of drugs missing from lock up too. Putting two and two together they thought who ever was tipping the drug ring off was also selling the drugs back to them. Some of the jerks were looking at it like it was my fault. I hadn't had anything to do with narcotics since I made the move to homicide."

"But it wasn't you." Steve said. He wasn't questioning her. He knew her enough to know she wouldn't do something like that. She also had no motive since she already had all the money in the world and she wasn't an addict.

She shook her head. "What I didn't know was I was in love with who it was."

"We're you the one who caught him?"

She nodded feeling tears in her eyes. "One night, three months after we found out there was a mole, I heard a phone that wasn't mine or his ringing. Being confused, I pressed answer and before I could say anything a man spoke saying a place and a price then hung up."

She paused wiping the tears that had started to fall away. Steve inched himself closer to her.

"He came out seeing me hold the phone in my hand. He instantly flipped out, yelling at me. He must have thought scaring me would stop me from going to our boss and the DEA. We argued, he told me if I loved him like I said I do, I wouldn't turn him in and we could be rich." Violet flinched slightly feeling Steve's hand on her back but continued talking.

"But I knew it was wrong. It was against the law and dangerous. I couldn't let him continue doing it and a very small part of me didn't want to turn him in so I told him because I love him, if he stopped doing what he was doing I wouldn't turn him in. He said he couldn't stop so I went to call our boss. This made him volatile. He grabbed one of the large knifes from the block on the counter and I ran and hid. It didn't take long for him to find me. I dropped the phone so the only way I had out was to fight him. If I managed to get him down I could grab the phone and call for help."

More tears were streaming down her face as a sob caught in her throat. Even after therapy everything was still raw. She was starting to think about finding a new therapist.

Steve's hand started rubbing small circles on her back and she felt herself start to calm down a little. But it didn't stop the tears from falling.

"I tried; I really tried fighting him off. He tried to make me scream for some sick and twisted reason and when I didn't he stabbed me just above my hip. In that moment I thought I was dead. I passed out just as he was leaving and when I woke up I was in hospital. He'd nicked an artery and they had to repair it. I was lucky enough for the neighbor to hear the commotion and come see what was happening" She stopped to let out a shuddering breath. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for her. We became close after I got out of hospital. She was so sad when I told her I was moving home. I owed her my life, I still feel like I do."

"Do you still keep in contact with her?" He asked.

"I call her once or twice a week. When I can't call her, she calls me." She wiped her tears away again.

"I'm sorry you went through that." He said sincerely. She looked up and could see sympathy in her eyes.

"You don't need to apologise and please stop looking at me like that." She said quietly.

"Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me. I still get them from my dad, my brothers and their partners." She frowned slightly. "I'm still alive, I'm still doing the job I love doing, I didn't lose anything. If anything, it made me stronger. He's the one that lost everything, I won."

"Yeah you did," he agreed. "What do you think will happen if he does get out of prison?"

"I'm hoping nothing, but I was the reason he lost everything." She sighed.

"Do you think he'll try to find you?" Steve asked.

She shrugged. "He's unpredictable so I don't know."

Steve nodded and looked like he was thinking about something. "Will you let me know if he does or doesn't get parole?"

She nodded her head this time.

"Are you sure you don't need a few days off?" He asked wanting to make sure.

"I'm sure." She answered. "I can't sit around and keep thinking about it, it'll drive me crazy."

"Alright but if I see you struggling I will send you home."

"Okay and thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused again by why she was thanking him.

"For listening and not judging me." She said.

"There's nothing to judge. You were fooled into thinking he was this great guy and he tried to kill you when you went to do the right thing." He reassured her. "He used and manipulated you, you weren't at fault."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She said.

"It's okay. I know now."

"I must look like a complete mess." She wiped the remaining tears of her face, thankful her eyeliner and mascara is waterproof.

"You look still look beautiful." He said making her blush.

"You're just being nice." She joked. He smiled a little knowing he wasn't just being nice. He did think she's still beautiful, even with tear streaked cheeks and red around the eyes from the tears.

Violet looked at the time. "I should get home."

"Let me drive you home, your upset and I was going to ask for a ride since Danny picked me up this morning and he's already left." He stood up walking over to desk.

"Okay." She said as she stood up also. Once they both had their things they left the building.

Violet handed Steve the keys when they arrived at her car. He walked over to the driver's side unlocking the car. When they got in, he drove to her apartment complex in silence and parked in her usual spot.

Getting out of the car, Steve handed the keys back to Violet and followed her to her apartment. When they were inside, Steve called for a cab.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked Violet as he waited for his cab to arrive. She could see the concern in his eyes again.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She reassured him with a small smile. "I might even have an early night."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." He returned her smile. She nodded and watched him walk away until she called out his name, making him stop and turn around to face him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to threaten that woman's job. And I wouldn't have gotten her fired."

"Don't worry about it; you had a lot on your mind."

"Yeah," she said even though she thought it still wasn't an excuse to threaten anyone's job.

Violet watched him as he walked down the stairs and over to the cab he'd rang up for. Once he was in the cab and the cab had pulled out of the parking lot she went back into her apartment, a small smile on her face. She was glad to have a boss like Steve. She locked the apartment door and made her way towards the bathroom getting ready to take a shower to wash the day away.


	11. Chapter 10 - Questions

**CHAPTER 10 - Questions**

Violet was about to sit down at her table to eat her dinner when her cell phone started to ring. She walked over to the breakfast bar where she had placed it while cooking dinner. She picked it up checking caller the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey Paulie," She smiled a little to herself. Paul Danielson was a tough New York Detective that didn't take crap from anyone. He was a year off retiring and still kept in contact with her when she moved back to Hawaii.

Paul had taken her under his wing when she made the move from narcotics to homicide. He was the best mentor Violet could ask for. He never judged her for making the move to homicide after starting a relationship with her partner in narcotics. He always looked at her like she was another daughter to him.

After her attack, he and his wife offered her a room at their home if she wanted to move out of her apartment and couldn't find another home. She was grateful for all their support during and after her recovery and the trial.

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," She replied honestly. "I'm sorry for hanging up on you earlier."

"It's fine." He reassured her. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah it is. Have you heard how and why he got on the parole list way earlier than he should be?"

"I don't know if it's true or not but there's been talk he's been helping the guards."

"So he became a snitch." She sighed. "And of course that leads to a good behaviour report and a jump up in parole dates."

"It can also lead to being killed."

"That parts not my problem." She frowned. She moved towards the cupboards and pulled out a container. She grabbed her plate of food, putting it into the container and then put the container into the refrigerator. She'd lost her appetite. "There has to be more of a reason than being a snitch. He's only a year of a ten year sentence."

"I'm trying to find out more. I'll let you know what happens and see what I can do."

"Thanks Paulie. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"How is your new job working out?" He asked changing the subject. He never got the chance to ask before because she hung up right after he told her Patrick O'Donnell, her ex that tried to kill her, would be going up for parole sooner than he should be.

"Good. My co-workers are great." She smiled thinking about Kono, Danny, Steve and Chin.

"Do they know what happened to you?"

"I know for sure Steve, my boss, does." She told him. "I don't know about the others but if they read my file then they should know because it's all in there."

"How did your boss handle you telling him?"

"He was understanding and told me to tell him what happens, keep him in the loop."

"Sounds like a good man," Paul mumbled.

Violet smiled. Steve was more than a good man. "Yeah he's great."

"You sound smitten. Is he good looking?" Violet heard Paul's wife, Maria, ask in the background. She hadn't realized she was in speaker phone.

She laughed. "Oh you have no idea. Think of your favourite actor and times that by ten."

"That makes no sense." Paul grumbled.

"She's saying he's the most gorgeous man she's met." Maria spoke. Violet could tell she was rolling her eyes at her husband. "And I would love to meet him when we get to Hawaii."

"You're coming to Hawaii?" Violet's expression turned into one of surprise. "When are you coming here?"

"Next month. We're having a second honeymoon for our fortieth wedding anniversary." Maria said.

"I'm going to leave you two ladies to talk." Violet heard Paul say before leaving the room.

"If you guys need someone to pick you up from the airport you can call me."

"That's a sweet offer but we don't want to pull you away from work." Maria told her. "Paulie's renting a car from that place that's not far from the airport."

"Okay well I should start getting ready for bed. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted." Violet didn't want to hang up but she was starting to feel drained. "I'll try calling you some time on the weekend."

"Okay love. Keep safe."

"I always do." She smiled. It felt nice having a woman old enough to be her mom actually care about her safety.

"And remember we love you." Maria added.

"I love you guys too." They exchanged goodbyes and ended their phone call.

Putting her phone back down on the breakfast bar, she picked up her dirty dishes and washed them in the sink.

After drying the few dishes, she made her way to her bedroom. She got into an over-sized shirt she used as a night shirt and got into bed, falling asleep within minutes.

**-x-**

"Hey thought you could do with one of these tonight." Danny said when Steve opened the door, getting annoyed with his persistent knocking. He held up a six pack of beer.

"What made you think that?" He asked the shorter man as he let him inside and closed the door.

"You and Violet both seemed a little on edge after the trip to the university." Danny said as they walked into the kitchen. Grabbing two bottles from the pack, he followed Steve out to the backyard and sat in one of the lawn chairs and handed Steve one of the bottles.

"We got it sorted. She just has a few things going on right now."

"Like what?" Danny asked curious and concerned for their new crime fighting comrade.

"In her file it just says she helped bring down a mole that was also stealing the drugs from lock up, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he was her partner when she worked narcotics." Danny said remembering when he read through Violet's file. Even though they didn't have a choice to hire her, they still wanted to know everything about her before she started working with them. "It seemed like a simple straight forward open and shut case and trial."

"Someone wiped something very important from her file."

"What are you talking about?" Danny was now confused.

"Looking over her folder again there are chunks missing and I know what those chunks are."

"Well share with the rest of the class." Danny said, a little impatiently.

"Violet wasn't just a witness in bringing down her ex-partner, she was a victim."

"Can you stop speaking in riddles and start from the beginning."

"Tonight when I talked to her she told me she'd fallen in love with O'Donnell and they had become a couple." Steve started only for Danny to interrupt him.

"So she did the right thing even though she was in love with him."

"There's more to it than that." Steve frowned at his partner.

"Then please continue."

"I would if you stop interrupting me." Steve argued. Danny didn't say anything so he continued. "She found out by answering his phone he had hidden. He caught her with it. She gave him a choice to either stop or she'd turn him in. He became violent and attacked her. He stabbed her and it was bad. She told me she would be dead if it wasn't for her neighbor."

"Holy shit, why wasn't that in her file? It should have been." Danny said shocked.

Steve was shocked by it to. He knew there was something missing from the file but wasn't expecting what he'd learned tonight. It was hard to believe a woman that seemed happy, confident and determined went through what she did.

"I have a feeling I know who had it wiped from her files."

"Governor Jameson?" Danny asked having the same feeling.

Steve nodded, "She's the only one with the authority and she's close to the family."

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused.

"You've got that look on your face again." He pointed out.

"What look?" Steve frowned.

"The look you always get when you're thinking about doing something about something. Maybe the governor was just trying to protect her. You did say she's close to the Greyson family."

"It should still be in Violet's file."

Danny agreed. "I agree but-"

"We should have known." Steve cut him off.

"And we do now because Violet told you herself." Danny tried to make him see that. But Steve still wasn't happy about the whole thing.

"What if she didn't tell us?" He asked. "Violet said he's made the parole list earlier than he should have. She also said he's unpredictable. He manipulated her, made her think she loved him. If it wasn't for her finding that phone he wouldn't have been caught. To him, because of her he now has nothing. He knows how to get through the system. He was a detective after all."

"And if anything happens, we'll be here." Danny said wondering where this behaviour was coming from. He'd never seen his friend get like this over a woman or anybody. "She's part of the team which makes her family right?"

Steve nodded.

"And like you said when Kono joined the team, we look out for our family."

Steve nodded again.

"What's going on with you?" Danny asked curious to know what was running through Steve's head.

"I have a feeling what went down between Vi and O'Donnell isn't over." He sighed. "I have a feeling if he gets out she's the first person he's going to go after."

"Did you tell Violet to let you know if his parole goes through or not?"

He nodded. "She said she would."

"Well until we know for sure your feelings are right, we can't do anything about it." Danny told him. "But finding out what she did, has to be screwing with her head. We can be there for her and give her whatever support she needs."

"I'm just worried about her. She wasn't herself after she got that phone call." Steve admitted.

"Can I ask you something without you getting all defensive?" Danny asked and he nodded. "How do you feel about Violet?"

"She's a good detective. She's great to work with and-"

"I meant out of work." Danny stopped him. "I asked about how you feel about her not what do you think of her."

"I like her. She's a great person. She's funny, smart, caring..." He trailed off.

"It sounds like someone has a crush."

Steve frowned at Danny's comment. "Are we in high school? I don't have a crush on her."

"You're in denial." Danny stood up, throwing his empty bottle in the recycling bin. "I've never seen you this protective over someone."

"That doesn't mean I have a crush."

"No it doesn't but when your attention is only focused on her when you're surrounded by gorgeous beautiful women, who could be models, and can't keep their eyes off you when we go out for drinks or dinner, then it might suggest you have a slight crush." Danny prodded knowing it would get some sort of reaction from him.

"Violet might not be supermodel material, and you're not the first person to suggest that, but it doesn't mean she's not beautiful." Steve defended her.

The smirk on Danny's face grew. "Oh yeah, you don't have feelings for her at all." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he teased his friend. "Well I'm going to leave before you decide to kick me out. I'll see you tomorrow."

Steve stood up throwing his bottle away and followed his short friend to the door.

Once Danny was gone, he made sure his house was locked up and made his way to his bedroom to get ready for bed. The whole time his mind was on Violet and how did he really felt about her.

* * *

**Quick Authors Note. I've changed some of the timeline so instead of knowing each other for five years like in the prologue I've shortened it to three. And I've fixed the timeline with Violet and Patrick. I've added a little more to the story with them in the last chapter so if you want to you can go back and re-read it. And thanks for all the awesome reviews.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Guilt & Grief

**CHAPTER 11 - Guilt & Grief**

Violet woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding a million miles a minute. She looked around her living room with wide eyes, remembering she's safe in her apartment in Hawaii and not in New York.

Looking at the time, she saw it had only been two hours since she'd been home from an exhausting day at work. She'd fallen asleep on the couch minutes after arriving home, leaving her full bottle of beer on the coffee table.

She stood up from the couch and dragged herself to her small bathroom, turning the shower knob onto hot. While the water heated up, she walked back into her room and pulled out something more comfortable to wear. She grabbed a couple towels on her way back to the bathroom.

After her shower she got dressed and went to make herself something to eat when her phone rang. She picked it up and say it Paulie's name come up on the caller ID. She was slightly confused because he wasn't meant to call until tomorrow.

"Hey Paulie," she answered her phone. "What's going on?"

"Something's happened." He told her. "It's Ms Christians. She was found dead this morning."

Violet felt her stomach drop as she stood frozen with shock in the middle of her living room. It was Paulie asking if she was still there for the tenth time that brought her back to reality. Donna Christians was the lovely neighbor who saved her life. She was one of nicest women she'd ever met. It was a shock that she'd died.

"How did it happen?" She asked still shocked.

"I don't have much details but I do know she was stabbed just below her rib cage. She bled out." He told her. Violet's stomach dropped even more.

"Oh god," She said feeling sick. "Do you think this has anything to do with Patrick?"

"They did deny his parole request." Paulie told her. She let out a small sigh of relief at that. It meant he was still behind bars for now. "They found out your still the most hated person on his list and they're worried if they do let him go, he'll break parole and come after you."

"And now Donna, the person who found me dying, is dead." She felt terrible and was starting to blame herself. She didn't know if Patrick was why Donna was stabbed but she had a strong feeling it was.

"You can't blame yourself, Vi." Paulie told her knowing she was starting to. "I'll make sure they find the guy and if there is a connection to Patrick or not."

"Can you let me know when the funeral is?"

"I will."

"Thanks Paulie."

"No problem kid." He said before hanging up.

Violet fell back onto the couch the only thoughts running through her head were telling her it was Patrick and it was her fault a sweet, kind, loving woman was dead.

She looked at her phone and went through her contacts, stopping at one name. Her finger hovered over the call button as she debated with herself whether to press it or not.

It's been two weeks since she opened up to Steve. She knew the other three knew after Steve told her he'd told Danny who then told Kono and Chin. They had all be shocked by her story but Violet was glad they knew.

At first she was confused by how they didn't know but Steve informed her that it had been wiped from her file. She was furious and wanted to confront her parents about it knowing they'd have something to do with it. Instead she found herself avoiding them.

Revealing what happened in New York seemed to have brought her closer to the team. She was glad they, especially Steve, didn't treat her like she was made of glass. It was the last thing she needed.

Deciding she needed to talk to someone, she pressed the call button and held her phone to her ear and waited for him to answer. The phone rang twice before his smooth voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steve, it's... It's Violet." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Is everything okay?"

"I just got some bad news." She bit her bottom lip feeling the tears start to burn her eyes.

"You want me to come over?" He asked.

"Only if you can and want to." She said. She was okay with just talking on the phone but she knew he'd come over even if she told him not to.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said before hanging up.

Violet sighed putting her phone back down. She stood up and made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey she'd gotten as a house warming gift and poured some into a glass. She drank it in one go and coughed as the alcohol burned her throat.

She couldn't decide if she wanted another one or not. She'd never been a whiskey drinker. She hated the stuff but neither of her parents could remember that. She'd only had a drink because it was the hardest liquor she had in her cupboards at the moment.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. Putting the glass in the sink, she walked to her apartment door. When she opened the door, Steve was standing there. He gave her a look of concern as she let him in.

"Are you okay? What's going on?" He asked as she closed the door behind him.

"I got a phone call tonight." She told him moving back to the kitchen. "Do you want a drink of anything?"

"I'll have a beer if you have any." He answered, taking a seat on her old battered couch.

She pulled two bottles of beer out of the refrigerator and walked over and sat next to him, handing him one of the bottles.

"Thanks." He said taking it. "What was the phone call about?"

"My old neighbor Donna, who found me after I was stabbed, she uh… she was killed today."

"What happened," he asked moving closer to her.

"She was stabbed." She said sadly.

"Stabbed?" Steve repeated making sure he heard right. Violet nodded.

"That's all I know right now. Paulie's going to know to call when he finds out more."

Steve knew who Paulie was. Violet told him about her ex-mentor and the man who helped her through a lot.

There was something in her eyes that Steve could see. He knew right away it was guilt. She was blaming herself for Donna's death and he knew why.

"You think it has something to do with Patrick." It wasn't a question. He knew that was the reason for the guilty look in her eyes.

Even though it wasn't a question, she nodded.

"I don't know who else would want to hurt her. She was one of the nicest people I know." She was starting to get a little emotional as Donna's death started to sink in more.

"You don't know if it had anything to do with Patrick yet." Steve tried to reassure her. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

Violet was far from the people who'd been there when she went through what she had.

Her parents weren't there for her much, her mother always having plans or coming up with excuses and her father was busy with work because of the amount of cases that were going to trial due to the rapid increase in bad guys being brought in off the streets because the Five-0 task force. She hardly talked to her brothers because they always seemed busy with their own lives and couldn't spare a minute for their baby sister.

Steve didn't mind being there for her. In the short three months she'd been there, they'd become fast friends. They had become even closer in the last three weeks, after she'd told him what happened. He'd become the person she would talk to if she needed someone.

"She was stabbed under her rib, that's the same place I was stabbed." She quickly stood up, pulling up her top to show him the scar to prove her point.

Steve's eyes went directly to the scar that was just over three inches in length and at least half a centimeter wide.

"It can't be a coincidence Steve!" She was getting really up set now. "He did this to me, just to hear me scream. That scream made Donna come and check on me. I was supposed to bleed out and die. She saved me and now she's dead!"

Tears started to stream down her face. Her voice rose with each sentence. She was losing herself to the guilt that was now weighing heavy on her mind.

"She saved me." She repeated more to herself. "And I wasn't there to save her."

"That doesn't make this your fault. None of it does." He stood up, trying to reassure her again. He took her hand from the bottom of her shirt and let it fall back down, covering the scar.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his arms. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and her hands cling tightly to the back of his shirt as she cried.

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death." He started to rub her back. Her cries turned to sobs as she felt herself start to calm down a little. "Her death wasn't your fault. It wasn't you that killed her."

She pulled back from him when her sobbing ended. Their eyes connected and violet felt something more than what she usually felt for Steve. Her heart felt like it was pounding hard against her chest as she got lost in his eyes.

"Thank you for coming over. You didn't have to."

"I told you I'm here if you need someone to talk to." He gave her a small smile.

"We could have talked over the phone."

"There was something in your voice telling me it was better if I came over." He told her truthfully.

"Thanks again." She returned the small smile that was still on his face.

"It's no problem."

Instead of moving away like Violet knew she should. She couldn't pull herself from the hold his gaze had on her. They moved closer to each other, violet's eyes fluttering closed as their lips touched in a soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this was sort of worth it. I know a few people have been waiting for this moment with Steve and Violet.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Most of all - He's Genuine

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - Most of all - He's Genuine**

Violet woke up feeling her bed move. She rolled over seeing Steve stretch and rub the sleep from his eyes.

She smiled a little remembering what happened after their kiss. They agreed the timing was off and they got caught up in the comforting moment. But they admitted they'd wanted to do, him since the party and her since the BBQ.

The two ended up kissing again. It wasn't soft like the first one but it was still amazing. Violet didn't want it to end but it felt like as soon as it started it ended. When Steve pulled away he told her he's going to stay the night and she shouldn't be alone. He knew as soon as he left she was going to start blaming herself for Donna's death. She agreed to let him stay.

He slept on the couch until he heard screaming coming from her bedroom. When he woke her up she started crying again. He got into bed next to her and held her close until they both drifted back off to sleep.

Violet thought she'd feel awkward waking up next to her boss but when she was away from work, she didn't see him as her boss. He was her closest friend and now possibly more.

"Good morning." Steve said bringing her out of her thoughts. He gave her a small comforting smile.

"Good morning." She returned his smile. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I got spend the night with a beautiful woman."

She blushed, a deep shade of red appeared on her cheeks. "I was a mess."

"You were allowed to be. You just lost a close friend."

"She was more like family." She sighed sadly.

Steve opened his arms towards her. She shuffled closer resting her head on his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart. He started running his fingers through her hair. She felt herself calm and relax.

"What are we doing?" She found herself asking.

"Seeing where this goes."

"Are you sure?" she asked for the fifth time since their kiss last night. She moved so she could look at him. "I'm not exactly the most stable person right now and I have a lot of crap to deal with."

"Like all the other times you've asked, I'm sure." He smiled softly, the hand that wasn't resting on her lower back came up to cup her face. "Everyone has baggage. We'll work through it."

She returned his smile. She didn't know how she managed to snag a guy like him. He was smart, tough, kind, caring and most of all - he's genuine. Steve's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck and brought her lips down to meet his in a soft kiss.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast?" She asked when they broke the kiss.

"What are we having?" Steve moved his arms so she could get out of bed.

She rolled out of bed and pulled her satin robe on like she did most mornings when she wasn't in a rush to get into the shower. "I have eggs, bacon, tomato and hash browns."

"Sounds good." He said also getting out of bed. He followed her out of the bedroom and went into the bathroom while she went into the kitchen.

Violet started pulling out everything she needed to cook breakfast. While getting everything ready she started thinking about Donna.

She hated not being able to find out more about what happened. She wanted to know and she didn't want to wait until Paulie rang with more information. Donna didn't deserve to die like she did. Everyone died, it was inevitable but Donna was meant to live to a ripe old age and die peacefully in her sleep surrounded by family and friends, not alone and bleeding out on the floor in her own apartment.

A little of the guilt she was feeling last night started to seep back through. She should have been there for Donna like Donna had been there for her.

She was about to put the bacon in the pan when she jumped a little feeling arms wrap around her waist. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Steve walk into the kitchen.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"It's okay. I didn't hear you come in." She said turning around in his arms.

She was surprised how good it felt. She knew she and Steve have some sort of connection but she didn't think it was this strong, already feeling this comfortable in his arms. There was no awkwardness, even when it came to kissing. It all felt natural... Right... even magical, something she'd never felt with anyone else.

"Do you want a drink of anything?" She asked moving to the refrigerator and grabbed the jug of orange juice.

"I'll just have water." He said stepping closer to the stove so he could keep an eye on their breakfast while she poured the drinks. She handed Steve his glass of water and put her glass of juice on the counter top next to the oven.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked her leaning against the counter watching her continue to cook their breakfast. She had a troubled look on her face and didn't seem happy like she was only moments earlier.

"Is it okay if I take some time off when I find out when the funeral is?" She asked him, not wanting to tell him the guilt was starting to come back.

"Of course." He nodded. "Do you want the day off today?"

"I need to work, keep my mind off things until I know more." She shook her head no. Steve knew when she said things she meant the guilt.

"If you need leave early or anything just let me know."

"I will." She gave him a small grateful smile, glad he left it at that.

**-x-**

"So what's with the huge smile?" Danny asked as Steve walked into headquarters, a pleasant and genuinely happy smile on his face.

"Nothing," Steve lied as he made his way into his office. "Just woke up in a good mood."

"Does it have anything to do with our resident flower?" He continued to question his friend. "I saw you gave her a ride this morning."

"That's because she called me and asked if I could since her car is still having problems." Steve informed his much shorter friend.

"Is she okay?" Danny asked changing the subject but still keeping Violet as his topic of interest.

"She called me last night after she found out her neighbour when she lived in New York was killed." He sighed.

"The one who found her after she was stabbed?" He asked.

Steve nodded. "She was upset. She's blaming herself even though I know she's trying to hide it."

"Why is she at work?"

"I asked if she wanted the day off and she said no." Steve said.

"Are you going to work with her today?" Danny continued to question him.

Steve shook his head. "She can work with Kono and Chin. I'll get them to keep an eye on her."

"You're really worried about her." It was a statement, not a question this time.

"I've never seen her that upset." He nodded. Danny didn't miss that his friend had said seen, instead of heard how upset she was.

"So what have we got to do today?" Danny asked changing the subject. He was good at that when he could tell someone wanted to move on from what they were talking about.

Being worried about Violet was the main thing on Steve's mind right now but he didn't want to admit that to Danny.

"The Governor and HPD want our help trying to track this man down." Steve informed him, handing him a folder.

Danny took it, his eyes scanning the few pages inside the folder. "There's not much to go on."

"That's why they need our help." He said. "The man pops up and just as quickly as he does, he disappears again."

Steve was about to say something when there was a knock on his office door. Him and Danny looked towards the door seeing Violet standing there looking unsure and upset.

"I'll go and let Chin and Kono know we've got a new case." Danny said and left the office closing the door behind him so they could have some privacy.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked her.

"I uh... I just got a call from Paulie." She told him.

"What did he say?"

"They found the guy that stabbed Donna but he's not talking and they haven't found anything to connect him to Patrick yet." She told him.

"That was quick." He said slightly surprised.

"Apparently he wasn't even trying to hide." She sighed. "He has a bad rap sheet for violence but this is the first time he's killed someone… that they know of anyway."

"Did Paulie tell you anything about the funeral?"

"He did." She nodded. "They don't want me there. They think if it is Patrick, this could be his plan to draw me out. He's smart enough to do all this from behind bars and not be caught. He deceived the prescient for two years. He fooled me the whole time we were together."

"Does he know you're in Hawaii?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm sorry you can't go to the funeral." Steve told her sincerely.

"If it's for my own safety then it's probably best not to go." She sighed sadly, looking down at the floor, finding it suddenly interesting. If it was anyone but Paulie telling her to stay put she'd ignore them and be on the first flight back to the mainland.

"Hey," Steve said making her look up at him. She watched him as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to her. He looked over her shoulder making sure no one was watching and softly kissed her lips. "Dinner my place tonight, I'll cook and you'll relax."

"Is this going to be our first date?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It can be our first date."

"I've never been one for fancy dining." She smiled a little more. It amazed her how she could be upset but Steve knew exactly what to do or say to make her feel even the tiniest bit better. "There's nothing wrong with a good home-cooked meal."

"I agree," he returned her smile kissing her again. "We should get out there before the get impatient and start looking for us."

A small chuckle erupted from her chest as she followed him out of his office, feeling slightly better than she did when she walked in.


	14. Chapter 13 - Addicted

**CHAPTER 13 - Addicted.**

Violet knocked on Steve's door. She arrived a little earlier than the time they agreed on. It didn't take her as long to get ready as she thought. She hadn't been on a date since her and Patrick first started dating. She was slightly nervous.

She didn't have to wait long before Steve opened the door, greeting her and pulling her inside. Closing the door behind her, he leaned forward brushing his lips against hers.

When he pulled away, he got her to sit on the couch as he went into the kitchen.

"Sorry if I'm a little early." She called out to him resting her hands on her lap.

"Better to be early than late," He called back to her. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What have you got besides water?"

"Juice, beer, white wine..." He listed the beverages he had. "And milk but I'm almost out of it so milk is off the list."

Violet laughed. "I'll have a beer for now."

He came back into the living room seconds later holding two bottles and handed one to her before sitting next to her.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked turning slightly to face.

"After the long day we've had I thought we could order in." He said taking her legs and pulled them over his lap. "That way we can both relax."

"Sounds great. What are we ordering?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"Pizza okay with you?" His hand ran up and down her upper thigh. His touch felt hot against her skin.

"Yeah, pizzas good," she smiled.

Steve's hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing the phone.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said standing up as he dialed number to the pizza place.

"Okay." She heard him say as she walked towards the bathroom. After closing the door she leaned her hands on the basin counter.

She still didn't know why it felt so natural with him. It was like they'd been dating for years not less than a day. She was guessing it was the connection they seemed to share. She'd never felt so strongly about someone, not even Patrick.

Thinking about Steve's kisses and his touch, she felt her start to heat up. His touch did things to her no other man had been able to do. His kisses were electric. There was a spark every time their lips connected. She already loved the way he made her feel - physically and emotionally.

But she wanted to wait before it turned into more than kissing and touching. She had moved quickly with Patrick and even though Steve was nothing like her psychopath ex, she was still afraid of getting hurt, not physically but emotionally.

She didn't want to hurt him either. He was a sweet genuine man who's quickly became one of her best friends, her shoulder to cry on and now her... She didn't know exactly what to call them. They hadn't said anything about labeling what their relationship is.

Once she cooled off a little, she walked back to the living room. Steve had the TV on, watching some movie that was on. She sat in the same spot as before and slung her legs over his lap.

"What are we watching?" She asked making herself comfortable.

"I don't know what it's called but it's filled with terrible acting" he answered placing one of his large hands back on her upper thigh.

"Then why are you still watching it?"

"I was gonna let you pick something to watch." He said handing her the remote. She took and flipped through the channels, stopping on a channel that was playing one of her all-time favorite movies.

"The Breakfast Club?" Steve questioned.

"It's a great movie, one of my favorites of all time behind The Lion King."

" Really? The Lion King?" He looked at her surprised. "I never figured you as a fan of Disney's animated movies."

"I may not have wanted to be a princess growing up but that didn't stop me from enjoying Disney movies." She said proudly, unashamed of her love for the cartoon movies. "Snow White, Alice in Wonderland, Cinderella, Pocahontas, I loved them all."

"I'm always learning something new about you." He smiled at the childlike gleam in her eyes. He was quickly learning that this woman sitting on his couch with him is certainly one of a kind... And he didn't want to let her go. "My sister loved those movies too. She wanted to be a princess though."

Violet laughed. "I'm guessing you were into the movies about cops and GI Joes."

He laughed also. "I was more into football and the outdoors than movies but there are a few I like."

"The quarterback that still holds all the records." She smiled. "All the quarterbacks after you tried to break your records but no one could."

"Last I heard someone came close to it. They were off by one." He smiled. "And his last name was Greyson."

"My brother. He had a full ride to any college he wanted to go to with a football scholarship." She told him with a sigh. "He really wanted to be one of the best quarterbacks ever."

"Injury?" He asked.

"If you want to call that injury mom," She frowned. "Mom wanted us to do what she wanted us to do. He argued the point and she gave him an ultimatum, his inheritance or a football career."

"Your mom seems like she's a real piece of work." He said pulling her closer.

"You have no idea."

"I'm glad you're nothing like her." He smiled.

"I could still turn out like her."

"You won't." he placed a quick kiss to her lips. "You're sweet, funny, kind, everything your mother isn't."

"You're too sweet." Violet blushed at his compliments. She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

Steve moved her legs and stood up. He grabbed his wallet and went to the front door. He was back a minute later carrying two pizza boxes. After putting them on the coffee table he went into the kitchen and came back with two paper plates and some napkins.

"I got you ham and cheese since you don't eat ham and pineapple." He said sitting down next to her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she moved to grab herself a slice of the ham and cheese pizza.

"You're welcome." He said grabbing a slice of his own pizza.

**-x-x-x-**

"That had to be the best pizza I've had in a long time." Violet said after swallowing her last bite. She'd managed to eat three quarters of her pizza before she felt full. If Steve had something planned for desert she didn't think she could eat it right now.

"They're really good." Steve agreed. "I'm still trying to talk Danny into going there."

"I can back you up now." She smiled. "I plan on going there for pizza now."

Steve returned her smile and placed a quick peck on her lips before, putting the leftover pizza into one box and took it to the kitchen, throwing the other box away. He came back with two bottles of beer in his hand and handed one to her.

"This will be my last one. I still have to drive home." She said taking it from him.

"Or you could stay the night." Steve suggested.

"Would that be such a good idea?" she asked unsure.

"I spent the night at your place last night." He pointed out.

"I'd found out my friend was killed. I was upset and you were comforting me." She said. "You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and it was a good thing that I stayed because you I woke up to you screaming in your sleep."

"I'm okay now." She lied. She knew as soon as she left her mind would go right back to Donna and Patrick. When she was with Steve or at work it gave her that distraction. It sounded wrong but right now she thought she needed the distraction. But spending the night with Steve, aside from last night because he was comforting her, she didn't know if it was too soon or not.

"Liar," Steve saw right through her lie.

"With you or when I'm at work I'm fine but isn't it too soon to be spending the night together?" she asked. "And last night doesn't count."

"If you don't want to stay, it's fine. I'm not going to make you." He leaned forward to kiss her.

"It would be good getting a full night's sleep without waking up from a nightmare." She mumbled against his lips. The night before, when she was asleep in Steve's arms she didn't have one bad dream. "I'll stay."

Steve smiled against her lips, deepening their kiss. Violet was quickly losing her battle with wanting to take their physical relationship slow. His kisses were like a drug and she was addicted.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucks or was too cheesy. I really struggled with it. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Paulie & Maria

**Sorry for the terrible last chapter. I was just as disappointed in it as some of you were. I don't even know why I even posted it. But I hope this makes up for it. You all finally get to meet Paulie and Maria and see how close Violet really is to them. This will be in more than one part.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - Paulie and Maria**

"Wow look at you!"

Hearing the voice that belonged to her old mentor, Violet looked up as a huge grin made its way onto her face. She quickly stood up and walked towards her surrogate parents, greeting them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you both. I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too Sweetheart," Maria smiled as the younger woman let her go with tears in her eyes.

Violet felt slightly overwhelmed being able to see them in person again. She'd missed the couple more than she thought she had.

"What's with the tears?" Paulie asked, wiping them away before hugging her tightly.

"It's been a long couple of weeks. I'm happy to see you two." She said when he let her go. She wiped away her tears only for them to be replaced by new ones. "How did the funeral go?"

Paulie and Marie postponed their trip for two weeks so they could go to Donna's funeral. They would have booked a flight for the day after but there wasn't an available flight until a week and a half after the funeral

"It went well." Paulie answered her. "Her family were disappointed the detectives wouldn't let you come. They really wanted you there."

"I would have been there if I could." She sighed. "Lara called me the day after, she didn't say much about the service. And I couldn't stop apologizing for not being there to pay my respects."

Lara was Donna's oldest child and only daughter. Violet got along with her well. They weren't close friends but Violet still considered her a friend.

"They all understood why you couldn't be there." Paulie tried to reassure her as they made their way out of the airport.

Instead, his words made her stop dead in her tracks. She looked at her former mentor with wide eyes. "Do they know about Patrick?"

"Yes and no. I can explain more once we get to the hotel room." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

They still hadn't found a connection between Patrick and the man that murdered Donna. Despite being retired, Paulie, now a private investigator was conducting his own investigation. His first offical case as a P.I was finding that link between the two men. Just like Violet, the older man had the same gut wrenching instinct that Patrick did have something to do with the innocent woman's death. He was determined to find it.

"And then that will be the last that we talk of Patrick or work for at least a week." Violet said as they started walking again. She knew Paulie wouldn't resist bringing up the subject if he could.

"Are we allowed to ask how your job is going?" Maria asked, speaking for the first time since Violet greeted them.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way to the Hilton." Getting to her car, she unlocked and helped Paulie and Maria place their bags into the boot. She got in the driver's seat as Maria got into the front passengers seat and Paulie got into the back.

"Your boss didn't mind you picking us up from the airport." Maria asked as Violet started the drive to The Hilton, where Maria and Paulie were spending their two weeks. Violet would've offered to let them stay at her place but she barely had room for herself in the small apartment and it wasn't really somewhere anyone would want to stay on their vacation.

"No, he gave me the day off." She smiled. "He actually demanded that I take it off."

"Work isn't going to ease the guilt or make the feeling that Patrick is most likely behind Donna's death go away," Paulie sighed. "It's nothing more than a distraction."

He knew what she was doing. She did it once she was physically healed after her attack. She threw herself into work, taking the cases no one wanted to do. She ended up working 48 hours straight on one case because she didn't want to go home and be plagued with nightmares when she fell asleep.

"What happened about not talking about Patrick and work?" She frowned.

"I didn't agree and we're not at the hotel." He pointed out. "How's your boss dealing with it?"

"He's being supportive. He and the team have told me if I needed anything to let them know."

"Have you told your parents?" Maria asked her.

"Mom's not exactly talking to me right now, dad is too busy with work and my brothers just don't give a shit about what happens. Their too wrapped up in their own little worlds." She sighed.

"And yet you jump to help them whenever they need it." Violet could tell Paulie was frowning.

"Dad's not so bad. He seems to be the only one I'm getting along with now and being busy with work is only part of the reason I haven't told him." She said. "I don't want to burden him with it. He had to lie to mom when he came and saw me after the attack."

"He shouldn't have had to lie." Maria spoke.

"You haven't met my mother. You haven't seen the disappointment that radiates off her when she's around me." Violet sighed again. "All because I'm not like one of her precious sons, because I wanted to do what I wanted to do, not what she wanted for me."

"Sounds like a real piece of work." Maria scoffed not knowing how a mother can turn their back on their child, especially their only daughter, for stupid reasons.

Violet chuckled as she pulled into the Hilton. "You're not the first person to say that."

Getting out of her car she handed her keys to the valet and helped Maria and Paulie with their bags. She followed them inside and up to their room once they had the key card. She looked at her watch knowing she was cutting it close to meeting the Five-0 team for lunch.

"Are we keeping you from something?" Paulie asked noticing her looking at her watch.

"I'm meeting some people a few blocks from here for lunch in 30 minutes." She told him not wanting to lie.

"I'll keep this short then." He smiled. "Donna's family was told her death could have something to do with the man that stabbed you but they weren't given a name. When the detective working the case couldn't find any links to Patrick they told them that it had nothing to do with him and they never got a real motive from the man that killed her."

"There's the biggest hint that it had everything to do with Patrick – No real motive." She frowned.

"People can kill randomly." Paulie pointed out.

"And not feel remorse?" She asked.

"I don't buy it either." Paulie admitted. "There are too many holes and a motive should have been found."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said giving him a small smile.

"I may need your help."

"And you know I'll help any way I can, but I don't know if I can face him again." She told him sternly. She didn't know how she'd react if she did come face to face with him again.

"You won't have to." Paulie reassured her. "You should get to lunch with your friends. I'll call you later."

"We still on for dinner tomorrow night?" she asked him.

"Of course, just call us with a time and place and we'll meet you there."

Violet smiled hugging him once more and left the hotel to meet Steve and the team for lunch.

**-x-x-x-**

"I'm not late am I?" Violet asked walking to the table where Steve, Kono, Danny and Chin sat. Seeing them all there already made her start to think she was actually late and not two minutes early.

"No, we just closed the case so we thought we'd come a little early." Steve told her. "I tried to call you but it went straight to voice mail."

"Sorry, my phone must have died." She said sitting on the chair between him and Kono after giving them all a hug.

"It's okay, you're here now." Kono smiled and continued her conversation with Danny and Chin.

"How are Paulie and Maria?" Steve asked her.

"Good." She smiled. "They're getting settled in at the hotel. I'm having dinner with them tomorrow night. You should come."

"Should I?" he asked unsure.

Violet nodded. "Paulie wants to meet you, so does Maria."

"Do they know about us?" He whispered loud enough only for her to hear.

"They know you're my boss and that I think highly of you." She whispered back to him. Their relationship was still on the down low even though they had a feeling Kono, Chin and Danny were becoming suspicious. "It could be like a second date."

"This time we won't fall asleep on the couch watching a boring movie." He smiled.

The night of their first date they both had the will power to break the kiss before it led to anything more. They talked about taking the physical side of their relationship slow and not rush into it. Another movie was playing when they finished talking and they decided to watch it only to fall asleep halfway through it.

"So you'll come meet them and have dinner with us?"

"Yeah, of course," he nodded. He was feeling slightly nervous now. Violet said they didn't know they were romantically involved but he was still meeting the two people she considered family and actually treated her like one of their own children. He felt like he was meeting her parents.


	16. Chapter 15 - Found in the Bushes

**CHAPTER 15 - Found in the Bushes.**

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Violet said noticing that Steve seemed nervous about something. She could only guess it was about tonight. They were working together while Kono, Chin and Danny worked another case. They were on their way to their latest crime scene.

Steve quickly glanced at Violet, looking slightly confused before looking back to the road. "What don't I have to come to?"

"Dinner with Paulie and Maria," she said. "I can tell your nervous and I've never seen you nervous or as anxious as you are now. I'm not going to make you come if you feel uncomfortable about it."

"I want to be there," he said taking her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I am nervous. You speak so highly of them, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act."

"Just be yourself," she told him. "They'll like you."

"I feel like I'm meeting your parents for the first time," he admitted. "I've already met your actual parents. I haven't met a girlfriend's parents since high school."

She laughed. "These parents also think your just my boss that I'm smitten with."

"Should I expect match making?"

"If Maria likes you." She laughed again.

"Should we tell them?"

"About us?" She asked, clearly surprised. They agreed not to tell anyone until they were ready. Even though the rest of the team had their suspicions, none of them said anything.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Do you think we should?"

"He's a retired detective, one of the best I know and he can read body language like an FBI profiler. Maria is an excellent observer so they'll both work it out for themselves that somethings going on." She told him, partly thinking out loud. She looked at him, as he gripped the steering wheel and kept an eye on the deserted road. "It would be best if we told them so they're not looking at us suspiciously all night."

"Should we tell the team too?" He asked. "They're suspicious enough."

"I think they've already figured it out, they're just not saying anything."

"I thought Danny would have said something by now."

"He always has something to say about everything." She mumbled making Steve chuckle. "But unlike you, he knows when to keep his nose out of things like wanting to know what's in the bag for lunch." She teased him.

"That only happened once. All I wanted to know was what he was hiding." He defending himself with a small smile on his lips.

"Were you satisfied when you found out it was a salad?" She asked, a teasing smirk on her face.

"I was extremely satisfied. I didn't have to worry about doughnut crumbs getting every where." He said making her laugh.

"Are you sure you and Danny aren't married?"

"If we were, that would make you my mistress." He threw her a seductive look after pulling into the driveway of the house their crime scene was at.

She laughed again, leaning towards him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before getting out of the truck.

She met Steve at the front of his truck. "I will be there tonight. I'll even pick you up."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For not backing out. I have to admit I'm a little nervous myself." She told him. "But I know they'll like you."

He smiled. "I also have to admit something. With the way you've been talking about them, I've been wanting to meet them too."

Violet felt her smile grow. It warmed her knowing Steve wanted to meet Paulie and Maria.

"Shall we head inside?" She asked. Steve nodded and followed her into the little shack that looked like it was abandoned years ago.

"What have we got?" Violet heard Steve ask as she did a visual sweep of the living room to see if anything stood out.

"According to her student I.D her name is Mercy Angelo and she's only 15," The officer informed him handing the I.D to Violet.

"She's only a kid." Violet said sadly crouching to take a closer look at the girl. She found cases that involved children the hardest, from telling the parents or their caregivers that they'd been found dead, to telling them how their child was murdered and finding the person sick and twisted enough to murder an innocent young person who had their whole lives ahead of them. She didn't know how someone could kill someone else, let alone a child.

Getting a closer look at Mercy, there was no signs that she hadn't been properly cared for. She was a good weight. Her tanned skin seemed flawless for a girl her age. There wasn't a blemish, acne or even a scar in sight. She wore no make up. She didn't need it. She was beautiful a girl. She was well looked after, no doubt with a good family.

She could tell the young girl had been positioned this way on purpose. Her chocolate brown hair was fanned out above her head. Violet instantly thought of a halo. Her arms were by her sides but were a few inches away from them. Her legs were closed together. Her long spaghetti strapped dress fell to her ankles. She reminded Violet of an angel or it's what she thought angels looked like.

She looked around again seeing no sign that Mercy had been killed or had died here. Looking at the young girl made her think whoever did this cared for her. She hadn't been dumped like she was trash.

"Someone really cared for her." She said standing back up. "Not to sound rude or anything, why was Five-0 called. HPD could handle this on their own right?"

"We could but then we found this..." he lead them through the back door to the backyard where another body lay in the grass.

"We were told there was one body."

"This is the body we were told about. We thought the girl was the body that had been called in to." The officer said looking between Steve and Violet.

"Who's this victim?" Violet asked him.

"Donald Brooks."

"The old police chief?" Steve asked shocked. The man was barely recognizable He'd been shot in the face multiple times.

"That's why the governor wanted Five-0 to work this case."

"Do you think this could-" Violet was cut off by a loud wailing noise coming from the bushes. At first she thought she was hearing things until she saw the look on Steve's face. He could hear a baby crying too.

She slowly made her way towards where the screaming cries were coming from. As she got to the small bush she looked down seeing a little bundle dressed in pink, a blanket . The baby girl couldn't have been older than four months old.

"Hey Princess," She cooed picking up the little bundle and tried to calm her down. "How did you get all the way here?"

"Today's going to be a long day." Steve sighed. Violet nodded, agreeing with him.

**-x-x-x-**

Instead of child services coming all the way out to the abandoned shack just to bring her back to the hospital, they agreed to meet at there. Her and Steve had bumped into Chin and Danny as they followed a nurse to an examination room. Steve stayed behind to explain to them what had happened while Violet went into the room with the nurse. Once all the tests were done, Danny and Steve came into the room. Violet picked up the crying baby to settle her. The baby seemed to have taken a shine to Violet. When she held her, she'd stop crying instantly.

"You're good with her." Danny complimented as he watched her gently rock the little girl in her arms. "Why would someone put a baby in the bushes and leave her there?"

"That's just one of the many questions we're trying to find answers too." Steve sighed.

"The main one is, is there a link between the baby, the girl and the ex-chief of police?" Violet added looking down at the now sleeping baby in her arms.

* * *

**Sorry no Paulie & Maria in this chapter. But they will be in the chapter when they have dinner with Violet and Steve. Also there will be more on the case of the baby, the girl and the police chief.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Mrs Angelo

**CHAPTER 16 - Mrs. Angelo**

"Hey I've found out who the girl's parents are. I'm going to go talk to them and the Brooks family." Steve said walking back into the examination room where Violet still sat with the baby. He'd gotten the address from Kono who was at headquarters pulling up information for him while working with Danny and Chin.

"Do you want me to come?" Violet asked standing up.

"One of us needs to be here when child services finally does arrive." He smiled looking from her to the baby in her arms. He could see that she'd be a good mother. Something stirred inside him as he watched her with the baby. He was starting to think if he ever had children, he'd have children with her. He couldn't see him having any with anyone else. "She likes you and you're great with her."

He stepped forward, giving her a chaste kiss not caring if anyone saw him doing it.

"Don't you have two families to go talk to?" She asked with a small smile.

"Call me when Child Services have been." He kissed her again before walking out the door. She smiled watching him walk out of the room. She looked down at the baby cooing at her.

**-x-x-x-**

Steve knocked on the door of Mercy Angelo's parent's home. A woman who looked like an older version of their victim answered the door. She looked him up and down, eyes stopping at the badge that was clipped to his belt. Her deep green eyes met his.

"Have you found her?" She asked before Steve could introduce himself.

"She was found this morning." He told her.

"Where is she?" She asked before he could continue.

"Ma'am, is it okay if I come in so we can talk?" He asked her politely. He could see the hopefulness in her eyes slowly vanish as the tears started to fall.

She nodded her head, stepping back to let him in. Steve stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Looking around as she lead him into the living room reminded him of stepping into Violet's parent's home. This family was wealthy but not very known.

"Would you like a drink of anything?" Mrs. Angelo asked as they sat opposite each other.

"I'm fine, thanks," he declined. "Is your husband home?"

"No he's in Egypt on a business trip; he's not due back until tomorrow." She informed him. "Please can you tell me what happened? Where's my little girl?"

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but your daughter was found this morning," Steve said, sympathy in his eyes. He could never get over having to tell a parent there child was killed. Parents weren't meant to outlive their children. They were supposed to watch them grow, have children of their own, and maybe even see them become grandparents themselves. "She was found in an abandoned house in secluded area by the forest."

"Oh god," Mrs. Angelo choked back a sob. "How did she? How?"

"We're still trying to work that out." Steve told her truthfully. There were no bruising, scratches, cuts or any kind of wounds or marks that suggested it was murder. "If you would like me to call your husband, I can."

"I'll call him." She cried.

"Okay." Steve said. "We also need you to come identify her body, we know it's her but we still need to confirm it. It's a procedure we have to follow."

"Okay, I can go do that now." She said, grabbing her keys and handbag. She lead him back outside as a police officer and a CSI walked up the footsteps.

"They're here to go through your daughter's bedroom to see if we can find anything to help with the case." Steve told her. "We can stay here until they're done, if you want to."

She shook her head. "No, I just want to see my baby."

She continued to her car as Steve walked to his truck and got in. He was about to start the engine when his phone started ringing.

Not bothering to check caller ID he answered his phone. "McGarrett."

_"Hey it's me,"_ Violet's voice floated through the ear piece.

"Hey, have child services been?" He asked.

_"Not yet?"_ She sighed. _"The baby finally went to sleep so I sneaked out to call you."_

"What's going on?" He asked concerned now.

_"The test results came back. Mercy was the baby's mother. I having a feeling Mercy might not have been murdered, kidnapped maybe but not murdered."_

"She could have died through child birth." He sighed. They should have guessed. Mercy's stomach was slightly swollen and if they looked at her stomach there would have signs that she'd given birth. "That would explain a lot."

_"But it doesn't explain how she got there. There was no blood or anything to suggest she gave birth there except the baby. And it definitely doesn't explain why the ex-police chief was found there."_

"It's a big a lead, we just have to follow it." He said. "I have to go, I'm about to head to the morgue. I'll come see you once I've finished there. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

_"Lunch would be nice."_ He could tell she was smiling a little.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He said and hung open after she said bye.

He started the truck and pulled out of the Angelo's driveway and made his way to the morgue with Mrs. Angelo trailing behind him.

**-x-x-x-**

"That's her, that's my baby," a fresh set of tears streamed down Mrs. Angelo's face as she looked at her deceased daughter lying on the cold slab of metal. "Is it okay if I touch her?"

Steve looked to the Max, their medical examiner and coroner. Max nodded. He'd collected all the evidence from her and was waiting to do the autopsy. After Steve called he didn't have enough time to do it without Mrs Angelo seeing her daughter cut open.

Steve watched as the older woman stepped forward and started running a hand through her daughter's hair, trying to hold back the sobs forming in her throat. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should've been. I love you so much. Your father and I will miss you very much."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Max told her sympathetically when she stopped talking.

"Thank you." She said letting a sob break through.

"Mrs Angelo, I need to ask you a few questions." Steve didn't want to seem insensitive but he still needed answers to the questions he had. "We can go up to my office."

Mrs Angelo nodded, kissing her daughter forehead and whispering a goodbye, followed Steve up to his office. He closed the door behind her so they could have a little privacy.

"Some of the questions I'm gonna ask you would have already answered when she went missing." Steve told her so she'd know. "I'm going to ask them again to see if you remember anything you couldn't last time you answered them."

"Okay," she nodded her head to let him know she understood.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" He asked.

"Last Friday night, she was going to stay with her boyfriend and his parents for the weekend." She answered. "I drove her to their house and watched her as she walked inside."

"Was that the last time you spoke to her?"

She shook her head. "She called me Saturday morning saying she'd left homework books at home and asked if I could drop them off to her."

"But you didn't?" He asked.

"I did but her and Jack, her boyfriend, was out getting ice cream at the time. I gave her books to his mother."

"What's Jack's last name?" He asked as he wrote down the information she was giving him.

"Greyson, his name is Jack Greyson."

Steve almost dropped the pen. He kept his surprise hidden. He'd briefly met a Jack Greyson at the party he'd been invited to a month or so ago. Violet had introduced him as her cousin.

"Greyson," he repeated writing it down. He made a side note about talking to Violet. "Did you like Jack dating your daughter?"

Mrs. Angelo nodded. "He's a sweet kid. He treated her with respect and was kind, caring. Not like his parents at all."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he mumbled more to himself. "I'm guessing his parents had a problem with him dating Mercy?"

"His father did. He always thought she was taking up to much of Jack's time."

"How did you find out Mercy was pregnant?"

She didn't look surprised that he knew. She looked like realisation had just hit her. "Her baby... where's the baby?"

"She's at the hospital with my partner."

"She? I need to go see her. I need to see if she's okay."

"She's fine and healthy. We're just waiting on child services." He told her. "I need you to answer a few more questions than I can take you to see her."

Mrs Angelo nodded her head as she calmed down. She continued to answer Steve's questions until he didn't have any more questions for her at the moment.

"I'll meet you at the hospital and walk you to see your granddaughter." Steve told her. She nodded and followed him out of the building.

Steve stopped at his truck, pulling his phone out. He found Violet's number and pressed call, holding the phone up to his ear. She answered seconds later. _"Hey."_

"I'm on the way to the hospital. Mrs Angelo wants to see her granddaughter."

_"Child Services just arrived, I'll let them know."_

"Thanks Babe. I'll see you in a few minutes." He said before hanging and getting in his truck.

* * *

**I am sorry there is no dinner scene in here but it will definitely be in the next chapter. Sorry. And about updates, sorry it's taking a while I'm in the beginning of moving to a whole new town and it's been real crazy at the moment.**


End file.
